Invade Heart :Invader Zim FanFic:
by Artsynderella
Summary: Kyt is a cold human, yet she shows kindness once running into the lives of Dib and Zim. Both boys have fallen head over heels. But as they stumble in love with her, they also stumble into some strange secrets that Kyt herself wasn't even aware of. Who the hell is this girl?
1. Invader Kyt

Kyt looked around the barren halls of the Hi Skool, her green eyes glowing in the flourescent lighting although it was rather dim and eerie. This was her first day here and she was already lost _AND_ late. She sighed in frustration, stomping down into a different hall. Was the school that poor as to not label their classrooms? The girl lifted up her head from her schedule, suddenly hearing two voices- two boys' voices- arguing from a nearby classroom. She moved toward the sound.

Kyt peeked in through the glass window of the door to see a boy with black hair and maroon clothes with a strange, metallic backpack on his back blocking the view of the rest of the class. She blinked rapidly when she noticed his skin. It was a somewhat sickly. _Curiouser and curiouser,_ She thought, intrigued. It struck her, that it could be a trick of the light. She decided that she was going to enter; tell them she was lost, which was completely true. Plus, the class was already distracted. What trouble could she get in?

"Zim! Seriously!" A boy's voice said loudly, which covered the sound of Kyt entering. "You've been doing this since grade school! Someone does not go to the bathroom for three freaking hours _BEFORE_ LUNCH."

The green skinned boy- Zim- went to his seat and gingerly said, "I have bladder issues, Dib-worm. Remember?"

He had to turn to get to his seat, allowing Kyt a view of his profile. She managed to see his skin color was no light trick.

"Bladder issues?!" A boy with dark scythe-shaped hair sputtered angerily. Fire seemed to rise behind his glasses. "You've been doing this for years! And NOW you have an excuse?"

"I just got checked, "Zim shrugged, leaning back in his seat and folding his arms across his chest. His long legs came out from under his desk, crossed at the ankles. Before the other boy could yell again, Kyt made a soft noise that immediately got everyones attention. Including the two boys that had been arguing. Everyone, boy and girl alike, stared in wonder at her. The teacher, whom was a tall willowy thing with a bent back glared at her from behind her glasses.

She spoke in a cackly voice, like she had a few rocks lodged in her voice box, "Yes, wayward child?"

"I'm new here..." Kyt began, feeling uncomfortable under everyones strange gaze. "And I'm... kinda lost so I was going to ask if you knew where the heck I belong?"

The teacher- Ms. Bitters according to her desk plate- squinted her ancient eyes to see through her antique glasses. "Name and grade?"

"Kyt Lucifine. Tenth grade."

Ms. Bitters shuffled through papers on her desk then said, "Hmm. Seems like you're in here. You're LATE. Sit down before I call your parents and make you less loved."

Kyt's brows raised at the threat but seeing the elderly woman's sour expression she bolted for the first empty desk she saw; the desk in the second row and diagonal to the scythe-haired boy donning a black cloak-like coat and Zim. The desk directly in front of her was empty. She studied the two boys who sat nearly side by side. They seemed to be some kind of rivals, with the way they had been arguing.

This was entirely too true. Zim, who fit in with the humans even with his green skin and superior attitude(which everyone just considered him a narcissist for it), was actually not from Earth. And Dib was the only one who knew. It puzzled him how no one else noticed. After all these years he hadn't quit trying to reveal Zim's identity, but failed miserably. People began to just write him off as a looney and ignored him. Even his own father had took to ignoring his dramatic rants.

After what seemed an eternity of listening to Ms. Bitters moan about how horrible life was, the bell rang for second period. Before she could be left alone and get lost again, Kyt reached up in front of her, grabbing Dib's shoulder. He jumped, tensing. He stood and whirled around, "Hey! What gives..."

He trailed off as he saw that it had only been the new girl. He suddenly felt shy, no one ever approached him unless it was by accident, let alone a girl that wasn't his sister. He swallowed nervously, instantly apologizing, "Oh, crap! I'm sorry! I just thought... I didn't know-."

Kyt cut him off before he could say anything to embarass himself, yet she found how he was acting, all flustered, adorable, "Do you know where this class is?"

She thrust her schedule out to him and he adjusted his glasses, taking it. He nodded, handing back her schedule. He gave her directions and watched as she gathered her things from the floor, "What was your name again?"

"Kyt." She said, looking up at him through a veil of her pale white-blond hair.

"Nice to meet you, I'm, uhh, Dib." He flinched at how his name sounded. Completely stupid. Kyt didn't seem to care though, she just smiled ever-so-slightly. Dumbly, he went on, "Would you like to sit with me and my sister, Gaz, at lunch? We aren't the coolest people ever but you're.. you know, welcomed by us."

Kyt's smile grew a bit wider. Someone was actually trying to befriend her. Back at her old school she had been very well ignored. "Well, thanks! I'm sure to take you up on your offer, Dib. See you later."

She waved, bounding out of the room so she wouldn't be late to Gym. Dib watched her go then stood there for a while as if he were mentally deranged before realizing he, too, had class.

The girl made it to gym class with seconds to spare; she went about quickly getting into her Phys Ed attire (shorts, a t-shirt, and sneakers). As she came out of the girls locker room she heard the teacher announce their activity: Dodgeball. Most kids groaned, the ones who were at the bottom of the social chain and/or had no athletic ability. When it came time to choose who would be team captains, a voice followed by a green hand fluttering in the air.

"Oh! Oh! Choose me, Zim! Choose Zim to lead the 'Dodge-Bawl' Armada!" He called out, "PICK ZIIIIM!"

The coach let out an exasperated sigh and waved a hand as if to say fine. He bowed his head, rubbing his temples.

"YESSS! I, Zim, will lead us to GLORY!" More groans from the students at this remark. The coach jabbed his finger in Kyt's direction, barking out, "You! You're the opposing team's captain."

Kyt nodded, stepping up beside Zim in front the throng of students. They chose teams, Zim taking more time than necessary to pick his, and lined up on either side of the gymnasium. Zim stared at Kyt with narrowed, hazel-ish eyes. "Prepare to meet your DOOOOM, filthy earth child!"

The whistle blew and the game began.(Zim shouting, "CHAAAAARGE!") The winner would be based off of two out of three games. Two games passed and the last game was the two teams' tie breaker. Most people were out within the first five minutes since many of then were sweaty and tired. The rest of the game dragged by. Finally, it was down to Kyt and one other versus Zim and two. Kyt got one out while her partner got the other before getting out. It was down to Kyt and Zim, who were watching eachother like cautious animals.

"Mortal fool, do you believe you can defeat MEEE?!" Zim suddenly threw a ball at her with a good amount of force. Kyt smiled, watching it fly at her. She suddenly thrust her hands out, getting a grip on the ball. The green-skinned boy blinked in surprise as he suddenly felt a force hit his chest. The ball. It sent Zim sprawling onto his back, out of breath. Her team erupted into cheers. She went over to him, holding a hand out to him to help him up, "I believe I can."

Zim smacked her hand away and stood, marching to the boys' locker room. At Its entrance he stopped and called back to her while she made her way to the girls' locker rooms. "No one can get away with defeating the mighty Zim! You. Will. Pay.!"

Kyt, unsure of how to react, kept walking. Having heard no response, Zim stomped off. Normally, he meant it when he says one would pay, but this time he couldn't find it within himself.

 _Why_?

He looked over his shoulder as the door was closing and caught sight of fluttering ghostly white hair just as the darkness shut him in.

Lunch seemed to come by faster than Kyt would have expected, seeing the first part of the day had dragged by. She walked through the filthy lunchroom, clutching her lunchbox close. She looked around for Dib while looking out for strange mushy... things crawling across the floor. Searching the lunchroom, a flash of green skin caught Kyt's attention.

Zim was sitting alone, prodding at his food with his fork. She walked by him intentionally, pausing beside him a beat too long that he noticed her presence. "On, hello, greasy child. Come to rub my defeat in my face? Don't bother. Your win was a fluke. A FLUKE!" He snapped, internally regretting he had done so. Why was he so damn defensive? Before Kyt could respond she heard her name being called. She looked up to see Dib, waving her over. She looked down to Zim again but he was busy dissecting his food so she just went on her way.

Dib had heard Zim's voice from across the room, making him look up with interest. He glared once he saw Kyt standing there, seeming blank but somewhat... helpless. He immediately called her over.

When Kyt sat down she noticed the brooding girl with medium length purple hair on the other side of the table. Her nose stuck in a book. Still, Dib introduced her, "Kyt, this is my sister, Gaz. Gaz this is Kyt."

Gaz grunted grumpily and went on to read her book. Kyt looked at it, trying to get rid of the uncomfortableness, "watcha reading?"

"Fade to Blue."

"I love that book! 'I'm so Goth, I'm roadkill.'" Kyt quoted, making Gaz looked up with slight interest at the girl. They hit it off from there talking about video games and other things. Finally, Dib interrupted, sending Gaz back into her own, angry world. Dib asked about the deal with Zim. Before Kyt got a chance to speak, Gaz piped in.

"Don't start, fathead." Gaz growled.

"My head is NOT fat. Anyway... You gotta be careful of Zim because-"

"Shut up, stupid! No one believes you."

Dib sighed, hanging his head. He had known it was hopeless, yet the faint sliver hope that at least one, just one, person would be on HIS side. He shook his head, Kyt watching. Out of curiousity and kindness she murmured, "Tell me."

He looked at her wide-eyed and lowered his voice, "Zim's an alien."

"I SAID SHUT UP, STINK FOR BRAINS!" Gaz growled, and Dib snarled back at her.

Kyt looked over to where Zim had been, ignoring the quarreling siblings. Even though her eyes reached his seat before the bell rang only a second later, Zim was already gone.


	2. My Neighbor Zim?

It had been a week since Kyt began school here and she was fitting in just fine... Somewhat. People always asked her to hang out or sit with them at lunch. But the snowy-haired girl spent the majority of her time with Dib and Gaz. This annoyed a lot of the students, especially the males. Kyt didn't really notice everyone's jealousy.

Zim noticed this, though as he 'observed' the earth wormbaby from afar. She occasionally greeted him, but he could never find his voice around her anymore, not since his utter loss in the 'Dodge-bawl' game. He ended up glaring at her until she would calmly shrug and saunter off to her spot. He didn't want nor need her 'kindness', he had convinced himself, for he was Zim, a great Irken Invader! And he WOULD get her back for his loss in the stupid mortal game.

It was the end of the school day and Kyt was at her locker putting away her books. Zim walked by, lost in thought; Kyt's eyes landed on him by accident. His own eyes were focused ahead at the doors being thrown open by the other students who were in a rush to escape. Kyt stared at his back until she heard Dib's voice from down the hall.

"Kyt! Wait up!" He called as he jogged towards her with Gaz in tow. As usual, she was unhappy about being dragged around, especially by Dib. She grumbled a hello when they reached Kyt's locker, her face buried in her GameSlave3. Kyt managed a smile, letting her glowing eyes drift over to Dib. "So, to your house after I drop my stuff off at mine?"

Dib nodded enthusiastically and the three headed out the doors together before splitting up. As Kyt was walking all the other kids seemed to disappear. Her neighborhood seemed to have hardly, if there were any, other kids. Even though she was a teenager, it was still a bit depressing. The girl kept her head down, kicking a can down the sidewalk. Abruptly she stopped, something shiny catching her eye.

Laying on the ground was an electronic thing with strange symbols engraved on it. It was some sort of data pad or electronic notebook, the girl figured. She reached for it, examining it. _It's so alien,_ Kyt thought to herself. She instantly remembered what Dib had told her about Zim her first day at the Hi Skool; it clicked.

Alien. Zim.

Her head snapped up and she looked around. A few blocks away she saw Zim's metallic backpack(that he wore each and every day) round a corner. She started speed walking after him, "Hey! Zim!"

The alien boy looked behind at the sound of his name, only to see the human girl chasing him, waving something in the air. Some type of weapon to capture him that Dib had given her? Possibly. He broke into a run, "You'll never get me alive!"

"Zim! I'm not trying to pull anything! You dropped something!"

"You think you can fool MEE?"Zim called back. He could see the roof to his house. "You are sadly mistaken, you filthy human!"

Kyt ran after him although she ended up a block behind. What was this kid's deal? She slowed down when she was in front of the house Zim had disappeared into. She held Zim's electronic notebook to her chest, tilting her head to look up at the two story house. It was painted green with a purple roof that put Gaz's hair to shame. The door had a blue 'MEN'S' bathroom sign on it. There were several gnomes and a pink flamingos scattered across the lawn. She looked at them curiously as she walked down the short sidewalk; she spotted an 'I love Earth' sign, too. She reached the front step and hesitated before knocking on the door.

Zim was leaning against the door, catching his breath. He felt his back vibrate as Kyt knocked. His chest was beating like crazy from running. He spoke with small pants, "Go away! You'll ...never defeat ZIM... AGAIN."

Kyt's muffled voice sounded annoyed, "I don't want to defeat you or hurt you or do anything to you! I just want to give you your data pod pad thingy, okay?"

Zim's eyes widened. She was bluffing to get him out there, she had to be. He quickly searched himself for it; _she wasn't kidding_. His data pod pad thingy contained vital information about the Irkens and the Earth. But he couldn't let HER know that. If she knew she'd certainly go hand it over to the fatheaded Dib. He responded in a shaky tone, "Oh, that? That is of NO importance to me. Now begone, human!"

He heard her sigh in defeat,"Whatever."

His body relaxed as he heard the shuffling of her feet.

As Kyt turned to walk away a small, doll-like green dog was hopping towards the house. Each of it's footsteps making a squeaky sound. He stopped in front of her and looked up, revealing a shiny zipper down it's tummy. Then, it spoke, "Hellooo?"

Kyt jumped a little. _What the hell_? She decided it didn't matter. Holding the electronic notebook to the strange, but cute, creature she said "Hi. Umm... could you give this to Zim?"

The 'dog' hopped up, taking it from her. "Okey dokey!" He stepped around her and went into the house screeching out Zim's name.

She watched, then mumbled, "Curiouser and curiouser," before going out onto the street. She suddenly realized that this street looked fimiliar. It probably was because just across the street was HER house. How could she not have noticed that she lived directly across from Zim? It would have been noticeable! Or so she thought...

Kyt headed over and went in, making a beeline for the kitchen. She got herself a juicebox, noticing a note from her mom on the counter. She read it as she drank her drink then stuffed it in her jacket pocket and headed to Dib and Gaz's. Her mom was going to stay out late so that gave her plenty of time to hang out with them.

When she stepped outside Kyt noticed an aberrant light flickering in one of Zim's windows and muffled shouts that sounded like, 'ITS ALIVE!' but she couldn't be sure. Kyt made her way through town, pulling her jacket in tighter. It was mid-November and kind of chilly out, making her wish she hadn't worn shorts. While she was walking, she noticed a group of jock-like boys running toward her and they didn't seem like they were going to stop. She quickly stepped off the sidewalk.

As they tromped past, she realized that she recognized them from school. She also noted some of them had bright crimson stains on their shirts and hands. One of them looked at her, a look of recognition in his sadistic eyes. He smiled and winked at her in an off manner.

She froze up, and watched them all disappear. Only moments later she heard sirens, and then the ambulance went blazing past.

A horrible feeling rose up in her chest and she found herself running towards Dib's house as fast as her legs could carry her lithe frame. A block away she saw the ambulance parked, and Gaz running toward her.

"What happened?!" Kyt said with concern trying to peer behind Gaz as the paramedics lifted a body onto the stretcher. It looked like Dib.

"Big head got jumped and stabbed." It was Dib.

Even though Gaz sounded uncaring while she explained, Kyt could see a worried look faintly cross her face. Kyt shook her head in disbelief, grabbing Gaz's arm and dragging her into the ambulance. Why would someone want to hurt Dib?

"We're going with him!" Kyt snapped, rage swelling within her. The paramedic backed away and nodded, shutting the doors.

As Dib lay in pain and his conscious was slipping he heard her voice. "Kyt?"

He couldn't find the strength to ask if it was truly her. As he lay there motionless except for the rise and fall of his breathing chest, he thought back to the stupid threat note that had appeared on his desk not too long ago. At that time he had thought it was just that, a stupid jealousy note. He didn't think they'd actually do it. He had been wrong...

Kyt looked out the back window to Dib's house. She saw a man in a white coat with a hairstyle just like Dib's and goggles over his eyes standing on the lawn, head tilted as he watched. Kyt shuddered.

Something seemed off about it all...


	3. The Handsome New Boy Gir!

_Why would they hurt him? Why why why? Is he okay?,_ Kyt's thoughts and emotions swirled around her as she paced from wall to wall in the hospital waiting room. It was driving her insane, not knowing if Dib was okay. She wanted to see her friend. It had been a little over an hour since they had arrived.

Gaz sat in a nearby chair playing her GameSlave3, her eyes flickered up occasionally to watch Kyt. They were the only ones in there besides the secretary dressed like a nurse at the nearby desk, fixing already neatly organized paperwork. She looked as if she wished she were anywhere but there.

After Kyt made several more laps around the room, a kid about nine or ten came screaming down the hallway and then down another. Nurses soon followed looking frantic. This pulled Kyt out of her world for a second, but not for too long; she was quickly absorbed back in. At some point, she just sat down in a chair; head between hands and chewing on her lip.

"Miss Lucifine? Miss Membrane?" A female's cheery voice called from the door that lead down to the rooms. Gaz mumbled a curse word and Kyt looked up, curiously. The doctor held her clipboard close to her side, looking at the two girls. She seemed awkward standing there, being ignored and looked at. She cleared her throat, forcing a smile, "I would like to inform you that Mr. Membrane will be able to leave the hospital after we stitch him up."

"How long will that take?" Kyt asked curiously, feeling relief wash through her. Dib was going to be okay. The doctor looked at her clip board, "Two sets of stitches shouldn't take too long. Oh, and I need both of you ladies to sign this, please, since his father insisted on staying home..."

She flipped a page then handed it over to Kyt with a pen. She signed, before holding it out to Gaz. Gaz simply reached out with one hand, signing it in a sloppy scrawl; she never took her eyes off of her GS3. Kyt handed it back, and the doctor thanked her, disappearing behind the doors. The two girls waited for about an hour or so longer until they could go see Dib. And when they could, she darted down the hall.

When she entered, she saw Dib playing with his hands as if he didn't know what they were. She just watched him from the door, noticing he didn't have his glasses on. It took him several moments to realize he was being watched. By this time Gaz had caught up and was leaning against the wall, her fingers a flurry of flesh as she played her video game STILL. Dib looked up at them, squinted his eyes, then screamed out of the blue. "AAAAAAAAHH! THEY'RE HERE! THE ALIENS HAVE COME TO GET MEEEE!"

"Shut up, fat head." Gaz scowled, hunching over her game more. Dib, getting ready to yell that he didn't have a fat head, stopped and blinked.

"Gaz? Kyt?"

"Duh." Both Gaz and Kyt drawled in unison. Gaz nearly smiled. Nearly. Dib beamed, "Hey, guys! Sorry for that! Can't really see without my damn glasses."

He reached up to touch where the bridge of his glasses would be, a pain shot through his side and arm. He winced, letting his arm slowly fall back on the hospital bed beside himself. He looked to Kyt, smiling apologetically, "Sorry that we didn't get to hang out. This is the first time anyone has actually attempted to kill me..."

He trailed off, glancing at his sister, "Besides, Gaz, that is."

"Hmph." Was Gaz's response to that. Kyt looked at her then at Dib, "I called my mom earlier... she'll be here in an hour to pick us all up when you can leave."

"Well, thanks," Dib said, surprised. No one had ever been so... nice to him in... Well, all his life. As he thought about this, Kyt came over to stand by the bed, looking down at him. He tilted his head up when her shadow cast over him.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Dib." She leaned over, enveloping him in a gentle hug. It took a moment for him to respond. The boy lifted his arms up, wrapping them around her. He ignored the screaming pain. Behind them Gaz made gagging noises, "If you two are going to kiss while I'M in here I will hurt you!"

With that she marched out. The two laughed and pulled away. Kyt wasn't going to kiss him, she considered him her brother, overlooking her growing feelings. Whereas, Dib felt something much deeper for the girl. Having no experience with girls though he shied away.

"Well, Gaz and I will be out there." Kyt said over her shoulder, walking out just as a nurse walked in with Dib's now blood-free clothes. Kyt found Gaz by the vending machine, getting herself pizza flavored chips. Her golden eyes were fully visible for once, Kyt noticed. Normally, they were narrowed in a cold glare.

Minutes later Dib came out, pulling the girls out of their giggle fit as they hung over a stupid magazine. Kyt stared at the small slit in Dib's blue shirt where he had gotten stabbed, swiftly she spotted another near his other side. He must've seen her staring for he pulled his cloak-coat tighter around his skinny build. She smiled at him sheepishly.

The three teens waited for Kyt's mom. When she arrived they piled in, Gaz getting shotgun(by force). Kyt's mom had blond hair, much darker than her daughter's. She had warm, brown eyes which was a contrast to Kyt's own glowing green eyes. Both of them were pale enough that they seemed to glow in the darkness. To Dib, she seemed sweet, while Gaz was a bit disgusted.

The three of them, Dib, Gaz, and Kyt, fell asleep, lulled by the soft vibrations and sounds of the car.

Kyt jolted up at the horrid screeching of her alarm to wake her. She looked around, disoriented. Where was she? She scanned the room through groggy eyes. Semi-clean with clothes here and there, sky blue walls, colorful yet dark furniture. Her room. She tried to remember how she had gotten there. It all came in a rush.

Dib being lifted onto the stretcher, nearly lifeless. She and Gaz waiting in the hospital for an eternity. Getting in the car with her mother and friends. She rubbed the crustiness away from her eyes, stretching.

Kyt rolled out of bed, going to her closet. She picked out her ripped skinny jeans, a t-shirt with Pikachu on it, and her Pikachu jacket; she set the clothes on her bed and went to take a quick shower to wake herself up. When she came out and back to her room, she glanced at the clock.

"Crap!" She threw out a few more four-lettered curse words as she shimmied into her clothes. She brushed her long hair, putting it in a fishtail braid that hung over her shoulder. Hurrying down the stairs, Kyt snatched her messenger bag off the bottom step where she had left it yesterday. She bolted out the door, ignoring her growling tummy.

She nearly jogged to school, arriving there in just enough time to grab her books and binder and still get to class on time. She fumbled with her lock, being in such a hurry, until she finally got it open. She tossed her back in, getting her binder and book. Slamming her locker shut she turned on her heel quickly. Having not been paying attention she slammed herself right into a body, her things scattering around them.

"Watch what you're doing, friend of the Dib-Stink!" Zim familiar voice, nearly shouted. Kyt, with her mind still in rush mode, was looking at her things when she saw Zim's black booted foot kick her things farther acrosss the hall. She looked up aymt him with wide eyes, and he backed away. "I'm-"

"You jackass, Zim!" She shouted. He bit his lip with rather sharp teeth, his eyes wide in horror. Kyt didn't particularly care about being late, she just didn't want to go through the hassle of being in trouble. What bothered her was how the green bastard didn't have the kindness to help her, instead he only made it worse. She saw why Dib hated him with such a passion. She darted through the hall, grabbing her things before they got further trampled, then stormed to class.

While Zim watched he had reached out a gloved claw to stop her and apologize but she was already to far away. Zim hung his head, and went to class sluggishly.

Kyt glared at Zim as he came in a little after the bell had rung.

Today, Ms. Bitters was gone and a substitute by the name of Ms. Daye was in her place. She smiled brightly, clapping her hands together to get the students' attention.

"Hello class! I'm Ms. Daye. As you can see Ms. Bitters isn't here today..." she said looking at everyones faces, "In... I was also informed I wouldn't be the only one joining you guys today, except he is much more permanent than me.."

Ms. Daye's brows furrowed, her lips going to a thin line. "Huh, he seems to not be in-"

She was cut off by the door openning and a singsong voice, albeit a male singsong voice, saying, "Sorry, I'm late! Had to use the bathroom from those spicy tacos."

At the door stood a tall boy with a goofy grin that spread from one of his light blue eyes to the other. He had his hands in the pockets of his saggy jeans, his head tilted. The hood of a green jacket with black sleeves covered his gravity defying hair; which, from what Kyt could see, was white with streaks of black and silver. He casually went to his seat right between Dib and Zim, directly in front of Kyt. All eyes followed him.

From the corner of her eye, Kyt saw Zim about to turn to say something to the boy but he just turned to face forward, instead. Ms. Daye had an annoyed look, "Please introduce yourself."

The boy tilted his head up, and Zim tensed. The boy shouted at the top of his lungs.

"HELLOO! I'M GIR AND I LOVE-ED PIGGIES!"

He laughed manically. Zim slammed his head down on his desk and groaned.


	4. Zim's Heart?

All eyes were on the new kid during every class, and especially now during lunch. Even Kyt's, only because he seemed so... familiar. She narrowed her eyes as she watched him eat his waffles in a way that clearly annoyed Zim. But Gir wasn't the only thing annoying him.

"I can't believe Zim would do this to Gir!" Dib said furiously, ripping a bite of his sandwich and chewing on it. "Why would he turn his robot dog thingy into a human? Ugh, Gaz! What'd you put in this?"

"Arsenic."

Before Dib could start panicking, Kyt swiveled her whole body around to face Dib. "Repeat that."

Dib looked at her, dumbfounded. He adjusted his glasses. "Ugh, Gaz. What'd yo-"

Kyt waved her hand, shaking her head, "About Zim and Gir. What IS Gir?"

The boy looked at her with wide-eyes. Was...was she starting to believe him? He could only hope.

Kyt watched him take a gander at Zim's table, at Gir; her eyes following. Why was he so... homespun? Dib cleared his throat to catch her attention. He didn't appreciate the way she was looking at him. Before her attention was back on him, he shook his head. What was wrong with him? Sure, he liked her but that didn't mean to get possessive over her.

It took him a second to process that she was staring at him. When he seemed to recognize her, she chuckled,"Earth to Dib! What about Gir?"

He sat up straight in his seat, "Oh, yeah! Gir. See Gir is Zim's robot 'pet'."

Kyt bit her lip then. Robot pet? That didn't ring a bell. The thing she had seen was green and black and had had a zipper down its tummy. _Hold on a hot second,_ Kyt thought, quickly taking a double-take on Gir. His jacket caught her eye. "Does Zim's robot wear a little green dog-suit?"

Dib cocked his head at her,, "Yeah, he does. All the time, unless he's in the base. Why?"

Kyt smiled for no real reason and said, "I live right across from Zim and Gir."

She watched the teenage boys jaw drop. From beside him Gaz grumbled an 'oh, boy.'

Kyt lived right across from Zim? How lucky could he get? Maybe it was finally time, Fate had decided, that he would reveal Zim for the slimy, green monster he was. And then he would become famous enough to rub the fact that he had been right all those years right in everyones face! He was so overjoyed he almost wanted to dance and sing. Almost.

"Really?!" He asked, "Could I come over? Maybe spend the night?"

Kyt raised her eyebrows. She tried not to look awkward. Dib looked her expectantly, unaware of just how weird his question was. Kyt sighed, "I'll ask but Gaz has to come."

Gaz grumbled, and put her head down on the table. Dib continued on, "Great. How about tomorrow?"

Kyt took a bite of her lunch, watching Dib speak animatedly about how he's going to bust Zim directly under Zim's... antennae. Like Gaz, Kyt tuned it out. She ate in silence, finding it interesting how Dib didn't have a sense of 'boring'. He was brilliant and animated, he was always moving. Suddenly, Kyt noted Dib's cheeks flush. She blinked, looking at him. He had stopped speaking.

"Hmmm?"

Dib sighed inwardly in relief. She hadn't heard what he had blabbed about. He had started speaking of how he was starting to like her. He caught Gaz smiling darkly as she now played her GS3.

The lunch bell rang and as always, Zim was gone. Gir remained, quickly snarfling the rest of his food down. Gaz wass making her way down the hall, face in her game. Dib walked with Kyt in silence.

Kyt was in deep thought. She glanced over to Dib, who was trying to ignore the slight pain in his side. He may have everyone else fooled that he was fine, yet Kyt couldn't shake off the feeling he wasn't okay. Her thoughts suddenly veered off to happy he'd seemed about how close she lived to Zim.

 _Zim,_ she thought. She felt a bit bad for having called him a jackass. Not like he hadn't deserved it. He had kicked her stuff down the hall. Yet, name calling wasn't her style. She sighed, earning her a slight glance from Dib(who looked away quickly). She had to apologize to Zim.

After school, she decided.

The rest of the day went by quickly. Kyt watched the stormy clouds gathering outside during her last class. Whatever Ms. Bitters was saying was completely beyond her. The end of her 'Doom Lecture' didn't come soon enough. And when it did, just as the bell rang, Kyt ran out to her locker before anyone else had time to process it was time to leave. She grabbed her bag, slamming the already abused locker door shut. She would wait for Zim at the door.

The wave of skoolkids was enormous, making Kyt push her back up against the open skool door so she didn't get swept away. Dib and Gaz passed her, unaware of her. Even Gir passed by her, but he gave her a friendly wave and smile. Many of the nearby girls glared at her. But still no Zim. Where was he?

Kyt poked her head in the door when the onslaught of students died down. Zim was standing right there, staring out the door with a nervous look. She watched the strange green boy in silence, the shifted her gaze outside. It was raining. Suddenly, a flash of green bolted past her. That was followed by painful cries. Kyt looked out to the way Zim had run.

He hadn't gotten too far. She saw him crumple to the ground, under the nearby oak tree. He was holding himself tightly, trembling. Smoke was rising from his body like he were being burnt. Kyt furrowed her brow in curiousity, unable to hold back the twinge of worry that passed through her. She swiftly rushed out to him. Zim heard her approach,, his head snapping up. He let out a pained laugh.

"Of course, out of all the filthy earth-monkeys to find me... it has to be you." He coughed, shaking more. "I suppose you're going to poke fun at me, Dib-stink's friend?"

"Kyt." She responded, "And no... I'm here to apologize for calling you a jackass. That was... rude of me."

Zim narrowed his eyes at her. She SEEMED sincere and no one had ever said, 'sorry' to him once. He mumbled, much to his own dismay, "I deserved it."

"Are you okay?" Kyt asked, watching as a raindroplet fell from a tree leaf onto Zim and made his skin sizzle. She scrunched her nose up at the acrid smell the smoke rolling off of Zim stunk of. He yelped softly, "I am fine, hyu-man."

The girl shook her head, sliding her jacket off and handing it to Zim. She knew he'd look ridiculous but he clearly needed it more than her. She loved the rain. He took it, reluctantly. "Zim thanks you."

Kyt only nodded and walked off. Zim found his eyes glued to the human girl. She was so strange. She wasn't oblivious or hateful, whereas most people around here were. He slipped the jacket on, unknowing to how silly he looked. He began to walk after Kyt. He paused in his stride. He said the name outloud.

"Kyt."

He blinked. He liked the sound of it. He caught a glimpse of the girl cutting a corner and thought about catching up to her. He decided against it. She had probably already had enough of him.

Zim moved quickly to get to his base, knowing the jacket wouldn't last much longer in the rain. He growled and hissed as a droplet hit his nose. As he kept walking his mind stayed on Kyt. He hated to admit he had some bizarre obsession that made him want to throw up his squeedly-spooch. He had watched her every now and then. She was such a docile creature, he had noticed. She never seemed to disobey or want to cause any trouble. And like he had witnessed earlier, she was... kind. Even to him and Dib.

When he arrived at his base, Gir was sitting on the couch without any disguise of any sort. He was slurping away at chocolate bubblegum, a stack of waffles beside him. Zim narrowed his eyes at his clueless minion as he carefully removed Kyt's jacket from his body. He looked out at the window. It was no longer raining.

Zim decided to dry off her jacket and take it back to her.

As Zim stood in front of her door he looked up at her window. He felt a weird sensation in his squeedly-spooch. Like it was fluttering. He felt his heart racing. The Irken boy shook his head as if to shake the feelings off. He put the jacket on the door knob and he went running back to his base. He had the insane urge to go back to her house and climb up to her window. He hissed in utter disgust with himself.

What was wrong with him?


	5. Sick Kyt

"Hey, where's Kyt?"

Gaz tried her hardest not to cringe at the sound of Dib's voice. But it made her **SO** _angry_. It was the most annoying thing. She gritted her teeth together, burying her face into her GS3 more. "Don't know."

Beside her, she sensed Dib shifting around on the bench uncomfortably. Gaz noticed that he was beginning to act different whenever Kyt wasn't around. Not as happy or loud. Less... Dibby. She let her amber eyes shift to him, yet kept playing her game; something she had mastered long ago. Dib didn't look like himself as she watched his dull, brown eyes scan the Hi-Skool's front lawn. He noticeably didn't find Kyt, because he sighed and his shoulders slumped. Then a bright glint came bit his eyes. Gaz knew what that meant.

Dib had just noticed something suspicious; it probably involved Zim, too.

She glanced down at her GS3 and saved the game, then shut it off. She watched Dib scan over the crowd of students, adjusting his glasses. He stood, eyes narrowed. "Zim isn't here, either."

Gaz scowled as Dib made his way off the Hi-Skool grounds. She followed, "Where are you going?"

"To Zim's." Dib snapped, making Gaz blink. "It can't be a coincidence that both Kyt and Zim are gone! Zim's up to something."

Gaz paused, watching her brother. _What_ was the bighead's problem? She quickly caught up with him, and allowed him to take hold of her hand like he had when they were younger. It was instinctive of him, she knew. She looked around, controlling her anger.

This sucked. He was probably going to get her in trouble and for what? Some stupid girl? _Why_? He had never shown an interest in girls before except for one weird one. What had been her name? Tek? Tik? Tok? Gaz struggled to remember, she had been so hideously strange. Then she remembered.

Tak. The girls name had been Tak.

Gaz looked around Zim's familiar neighborhood, wondering what had become of the strange female. But she didn't think too hard on her. She was pulled out of her reverie by the sound of Dib's fist slamming violently down on Zim's 'MEN'S' bathroom door. "Zim! Come out here! I KNOW YOU'RE UP TO SOMETHING."

A muffled, "Shut up, Dib-stink!" Was slightly audible from inside. Just as Dib was about to punch the hell out of the door some more, it opened to reveal Zim. He had his bouffant wig on, but not his contacts. He narrowed his maroon-pink eyes at the two humans before him. "What do you worthless, worm-babies want? Zim is _very_ busy!"

Gaz watched the two boys with indifference. Zim had changed over the years. He had begun to grow like a normal human kid, and he could also eat human food without vomitting out his... 'squeedly-spooch'. Dib leaned into Zim, both being the same height, and snarled, "Where is Kyt?"

"Kyt?" Zim's eyes opened wide with surprise. He wanted to know where the strange earth monkey was? As if he knew! "Your filthy earthworm friend is at school, isn't she?"

"No. She isn't." Dib growled, and Gaz shook her head as to confirm this. Zim tilted his head, glaring at the stupid human boy, "Then I don't know where she is. Maybe she's sick. You humans and your weak immune systems. Computer! Rid Zim of these disgusting _hyumans_! Now!"

Dib quickly began to back away as the human-sized lawn gnomes began to approach him. "Wait! At least tell me where she lives!"

Zim's heart suddenly twinged with that unfamiliar emotion as he caught sight of her house. Why should he care if the idiot knew where she lived? He pointed to the white house directly across the street from his, and regretted it immediately. _Why_?! He wanted to scream. As soon as he saw that Dib and Gaz were gone he retreated back into his base. The sick feeling returning to his squeedly-spooch.

Meanwhile, Gaz and Dib had run across the street to Kyt's house. They paused in front of her door, Dib looking back at Zim's 'home'. He stared at quietly, unaware that Zim was scowling right back at him from the peephole.

"Come in."

Kyt's voice and the sound of the door opening grabbed Dib's attention away from Zim. Stupid alien. Gaz opened the door and went in looking around, Dib following. The house felt... eerie. Both the teens shuddered. They found Kyt in the kitchen eating a bowl of soup, bundled up in a bathrobe and blankets.

She looked paler than normal, sickly almost. There were dark circles under her eyes. Dib looked at her eyes; they didn't have that mystic glow to them. None of her did. He watched as his sister went into the fridge, as if she owned the place, and got a Poop Cola. Kyt didn't even seemed to care.

"Shouldn't you two be in skool?" Kyt asked in a weakened tone. She closed her listless eyes, and Gaz shot Dib a glare.

"Yeah, we should." Gaz started, "But when he saw you weren't there he went to interrogate Zim.

"Zim?"

"He thought Zim was doing stuff to you and to prove he's an alien."

"Zim doing what kind of stuff to me?" One of Kyt's eyelids popped open with curiousity. Dib got a sudden bad feeling.

"Stuff Dib would never get to do outside of his dreams." Gaz gave Kyt a devilish smirk. She loved watching Dib's face heat up with embarassment. This is what he gets for pulling her out of school. Dib sputtered, failing to explain.

"I thought he was experimenting on you!"

"So in your dreams you experiment on me...?"

"Yes- No! I mean no!"

Gaz tried not to laugh as she added in, "He experiments on ways for you to have his fatheaded kid."

"GAZ!" Dib growled, trying his hardest not to lunge at her. "I don't have a fathead."

He covered his head with his hands defensively, sinking into himself. Kyt gave out a small, tinkling laugh. The two looked at her; her eyes were very faintly a glow. But that dimmed swiftly and she coughed in such a horrid way even Gaz didn't like it.

"That's some cold you got."

"Not a cold. I don't know what it is..." Kyt coughed, and an intense heat suddenly flared out from her body making the two teens gasp at the instant sweat they produced. She continued on, "Mom said I'll be fine though."

Dib gave Kyt a look of worry. "Right..."

Kyt shrugged, getting up in her cocoon of blankets and waddled over to the living room. She curled up on the couch turning on The Scary Monkey Show. Gaz watched as Dib picked up a snotty tissue from a pile in the trash. He placed it in a see through compact he had in his pocket. He looked up to his sister, "I'm taking it to Dad's lab to analyze it... That wasn't normal."

Before Gaz could make a smart remark, the doorbell rang. Dib was in motion for Kyt, giving her a smile as he went to the door. There was a split-second of surprised silence.

"Hello again, Dib-Monkey." Zim said, pushing past Dib to get into the house. The alien boy shuddered when he entered. Dib shut the door. "I came over here because some strange energy short-circuited Gir and the Computer. I tracked the source and it lead me here. What weird things are you filthy Earth children doing in here?"

"Hi, Zim." Kyt said with a yawn. He looked at the earth child and his heart took off. He looked away with a soft hiss, but spoke in a sincere friendly tone, "Hello, Kyt."

Gaz had come in and was now sitting on the couch playing her Game Slave. The two boys watched as Kyt fell asleep and didn't do so much as look at Gaz. They turned their attention to one another. Dib spoke first, "We aren't doing anything as you can see. Kyt is sick."

"Something weird did happen, though." Dib added with a thoughtful look. Zim's antennaes lifted with interest, "Oh?"

"She started coughing like crazy and it got really hot for a moment."

Zim's eyes traveled down to the ill-looking Kyt fast asleep, swaddled up in blankets. "You're saying her illness messed with Gir and the house's Computer? Do you have any sample of this strange sickness?"

Dib glared at the Irken. He knew how much Zim despised germs. "Tissues in the kitchen."

He smirked as Zim winced dramatically. But that only lasted for a second, "Oh, all right! I will go fetch the hyuuman's _FILTHY_ snot rag."

The human boy watched in confusion as Zim swept past him and into the kitchen. He looked at Gaz now playing her GS3. "I'm leaving. You staying to watch over?"

"Mhm. Yeah, sure."

Dib furrowed his brow, shrugging and without another word he left. A moment after, Zim came in holding a tissue with one of the arms protruding from his PAK. He scoured the living room with narrowed eyes, "Dib-stink left?"

"Mhm." Was Gaz's response. The alien boy looked back down at Kyt's sleeping figure. He moved closer with a look of fascination more than simple interest. He wasn't even aware Gaz was watching.

He guessed the hyuman looked... cute as it slept. Zim felt a strange urge rise up within him. And this time he didn't even try to fight it. The Irken male found himself leaning down to Kyt. His lips made quick contact with the human's forehead; it was an affectionate gesture he saw hyumans do on the ridiculous shows Gir wasted his time watching. Her skin was surprisingly cool. Hesitantly he lowered his face so their lips were level. There was another gesture of affection he saw the filthy earth-monkeys do. He leaned into her, close enough now to feel her breath on his own lips. Millimeters apart, he paused and looked up.

Gaz was watching with a smile that made Zim's blood boil. "Go ahead. I won't tell."

Gaz went back to playing her game. Who knew the alien could fall in love with the very things he hated? Zim hissed, moving away, antennaes folded back. He stood upright and stormed out. Gaz looked at the door with a raised brow. What was his deal?

Millions of lightyears away, they were being watched. Little did they know. Glowing purple eyes watched a moniter screen from the umbra they sat in. Red eyes joined the violet ones. A high, nearly demonic laugh was let it.

"I _can not_ believe this."


	6. Curiouser and Curiouser

"Curiouser and curiouser..."

Kyt mumbled to herself as she walked along the long hospital-like hallway. It was dark up ahead and there was no doors nor any signs of living creatures. She felt as if she had walked into some weird episode of Mysterious Mysteries. As she continued down the hall she saw a bright light, and a figure. She recognized it immediately. She bolted toward it on impulse.

"Dib!"

He turned and stopped Kyt in her tracks. That wasn't Dib. It was his father.

Dr. Membrane tilted his head to the side as if trying to figure out how to dissect her. She took several steps back, staring at the man wide-eyed. She couldn't think, her body wouldn't function. She just kept moving back until she hit a wall. Or so she thought.

Slowly turning her head, Kyt saw she was on a metal table slab. Just as she was about to jump off metal cuffs protruded from the bed, pinning her down. _How typical!,_ She wanted to scream but her voice was mute. She squirmed and managed to let out a hoarse whisper, " _Dib_..."

She heard the slow tromping of footsteps. The halls suddenly reeked of death, rot, and decay. She could make out Dr. Membrane coming towards her, some sharp tool in his hand.

"Don't worry, this will only hurt a little."

Kyt's racing heart suddenly calmed at the sound of his voice. Zim's voice. Panic quickly set back in when Dr. Membrane raised the tool above his head. Her panic transformed into shock and sickness he lowered the sharp object to his forehead and dug it in.

He began to cut down his face, making no sound of pain or shedding any blood. In terror, Kyt watched. Once he got down to his navel his skin and clothes slipped off like a suit. Zim was inside looking at her with blank eyes. A smile spread over his face.

Gir was beside him in his human form, holding the tool. Blood was splattered across his face. "Hi, friendly friend."

A scream built up in her chest, but never came out as Gir lowered the knife-like tool into her chest. She felt no pain in her chest, only in her head. Her eyes were shut tight. She felt warm blood trickling down her stomach.

Despite the terror running through her she managed to open her eyes for a moment to see Zim still watching her, his face blank.

" _Kyt_!"

Dib's voice came out loud and clear, full of worry, straight up from the whispers that had begun to push their way into Kyt's mind. A scream echoed around her. She was unsure if it was her own or anothers. Before she had time to process it, she found herself gripping her desk, sweat running down her face.

Her eyes met Gir's curious ones before anyone elses. Then to Dib's and finally, Zim's; his lips moved silently. The world seemed to close around her.

Everything became blank and the whispering began again. It was maddening. Kyt was becoming slightly frustrated at her racing heart, overheated body, and insane pain. Again, her body would not listen to her brain. _What.. is... wrong with me?!_

A flash of light illuminated the darkness and all that had been happening ceased. It was quiet. _Am I dead_? She wondered to herself.

Suddenly , Kyt felt herself falling into the endless white abyss of light.

Dib sat silently with his head between his hands, his arms rested on his knees. He sat in the hospital's waiting room, where Kyt had waited for him. His eyes were screwed shut. He couldn't get those awful, heartwrenching screams out of his memory. Or the image of her on the ground writhing in agony.

He had thought she was going to die.

He also felt... angry with himself. He hadn't done anything to help. He had become immobile at the thought of her death. It had been Gir to be the first to have any reaction. Any _**helpful**_ reaction. He had simply picked up Kyt and ran with her at inhuman and inrobotic speed all the way through the city.

Zim had given Dib a worried glance. That was the first non-hateful look Dib had ever received from anyone, besides Kyt and his father. And over a girl.

Somethimg struck him in that moment. Dib raised his head to look at Zim across the small area, who was sitting in the same position as he, but his body was shaking. Gir was beside him, sipping away at a Poop Soda. His gaze returned to the Irken boy. He knew. He knew that the alien had feelings for the girl. A twinge of jealousy hit his heart.

As if Kyt would ever be with a disgusting creature like Zim!

Yet again... Kyt had chosen him to be her bestfriend...

"Boys... and girl." The nurse said stepping into the enclosed area, clipboard in hand. "I am happy to say Miss Lucifine is fully awake now and she has requested to see all of you."

Zim's heart jumped happily at this. His squeedly-spooch erupted with butterflies. _What ARE this strangely great, yet sickening feelings within ZIM_?!, The Irken male wondered as he rubbed away his tears. Zim hadn't even known cold-blooded Irkens even had the capacity for such filthy humanly emotions. He was unsure of how to deal with them. They disgusted him. They angered him. They surprised him...

The last time he had ever felt this way over anything was when he had been hatched. He had loved the cold, unfeeling arm that had hatched him even though it couldn't love back. He hadn't known any better until given his Pak.

Zim watched as the Dib-monkey rose from his seat. The bigheaded worm baby seemed shaky. _Interesting_. Zim watched him with his normal impassive expression. Dib didn't even bother to look, only following Gir, who was skipping down the hall after the nurse.

After a few moments, Zim followed watching the two others. Gir had run Kyt to the hospital, while he and Dib-stink had watched her helplessly. This amazed Zim. After having the dysfunctional SIR unit for five years he had not once see him do something GOOD or sane, besides the one time he had put him in permanent duty mode.

Zim shuddered. That had ended terribly.

Zim wanted no further thought on it. When he made it to the room Kyt was in, no one noticed him. Dib and Kyt were talking with smiles and Gir was sitting on the other side of the bed, eating a cup of chocolate pudding.

Zim stayed at the doorway and leaned against its frame. He watched for several moments before Kyt looked up to see him.

"Hey." She gave him a smile, which he attempted to return.

"Hello, Kyt." He noticed something in her eyes was very strange, yet very familiar. He shook it off, "It seems you are better..."

Kyt smiled trying not to notice the way the alien boy's eye would twitch or how he would grimace every now and then... Was it really that hard for him to be polite? "I am fine. Thank you, Zim."

A ghost of a smile appeared on Zim's lips and he tilted his head to look down at his boots. He heard Dib shift a bit, sensing he wanted to get the girl's attention back.

Zim looked up at him, darkly. "Come, Gir. We have things to tidy up at... home..."

Zim seemed to gag on the word. He shuddered and turned on his heel towards the didn't hear Gir following. He repeated in an irritated tone, "Come on, _GIR_."

"Okay! Hold on, sheesh." Gir sighed. Zim looked over to see the now humanoid-robot digging through his jacket with much focus. Gir finally pulled out his favorite rubber piggy, and held it out to Kyt. She took it, immediately hugging it tightly. "Thank you, Gir."

Gir barked happily. "BYE, KYTTIE."

Zim quickly continued on, Gir bounding after him.

The two humans watched the Irken and his robot leave them room. Kyt turned her glowing eyes to Dib, "So, where's Gaz?"

Dib scrunched up his face, "Home with Dad. She was here earlier, but she left..."

Kyt nodded with nothing to input or ask. They sat in there in silence for a few awkward minutes. Finally, Dib cleared his throat, "So, Kyt..."

He nearly froze up in shyness when her cat-like green eyes were back on him, calm and cool. He bit his lip, shifting from foot to foot. "There's a dance coming up in a month or so..."

He summoned the courage to look at the unnaturally beautiful girl. Sometimes he had to wonder if she was even human. "I was wondering if you would go with me?"

Kyt blinked dumbly. Then cracked into a grin. "Of course! I'd love to."

Dib slumped with relief. He had been preparing himself for an utterly horrible rejection. Like Gaz had demonstrated whenever he had brought up the subject a few nights earlier. It had not been a pretty demonstration.

Kyt smiled, reaching over to grab her friend's hand.

A cackle came from the darkness. "How delicious!"

The slender purple eyes narrowed in glee at the monitor screen. "They're all _a lot_ more oblivious than I had expected... Seeing as my little project has gone well... Why not expand it?"

The disimbodied voice laughed again, changing the monitor screen to two tall Irken males chowing down on snacks. One was clad in purple to match his eyes, the other in red, strongly resembling the idiot-brained Zim. The one in the shadows shuddered at the thought, blood boiling.

"Hey?! Why did it get dark?!" Almighty Tallest Purple began to panick.

"Is it broken?" Red pondered, looking at it closer.

"Greetings, my Tallest." The co-rulers immediately jumped back in surprise.

While Purple began to whine over the spilt snacks, Red raised a curious brow. "That voice. Is it-"

"Yes, it is I, you baffoons." The voice snarled in annoyance. "Now listen... I have a propisition to make to make you rulers of this and any dimension you wish."

At this point, Purple had recovered his snacks and was listening. "ANY dimension, you say?"

The 'twin' rulers looked at eachother, then back to the screen, "We're listening..."


	7. Tak's Return

"No! No! No! Nooooo!"

"Let go!"

"I don't like this outfit!"

All eyes in the dress shop were on the two girls struggling at the entrance of the fitting rooms.

Nearby, Dib watched as Kyt struggled to get Gaz to show off the dress she was wearing. Gaz, screaming her lungs out, held onto the door to her stall. Kyt had ahold of her ankles and was pulling with as much strength as she could. Her normally moonlight-pale face was sweaty and flushed from the physical labor. Finally, Dib chimed in.

"I'll destroy your brand new GS4."

Immediately, Gaz let go of the door sending Kyt back onto her rear and herself to the floor. She quickly stood, wiping off the dust from her purple sparkly dress that fluffed out around her. She whirled around to face her older brother, golden eyes narrowed into angry lines of hatred.

"You wouldn't. I'll _kill_ you!"

"Oh, but I- Grahh!" Dib's smug attitude instantly vanished the moment he saw the fury of hellfire in Gaz's eyes.

From the floor, Kyt watched the two like a small child. She had already picked out her dress just a day after she had gotten out of the hospital and had refused to show anyone a week ago.

And then Gaz mentioned she had a date(and wouldn't say who), but no dress. And here they were now.

Before Gaz could attempt to hurt- if not murder- Dib, Kyt stood up between the two, brushing off the dust and dirt from her plaid skirt and black leggings. She looked to Gaz, examining the slightly flouncy dress she had on her and smiled, "This one."

Gaz groaned unhappily.

"GIR!"

Zim shouted out the SIR unit's self-given name, marching into the living room where the dimwitted robot was sprawled on the floor. There were many crayons, paints, and markers around him with colorful marks on the various crumbled papers and even the floor, walls, and ceiling. Gir, in his dog costume, looked up to his commander wide-eyed with curiosity.

The Irken male looked at Gir then narrowed his red eyes, surveying the rainbowy mess surrounding him. "What are you doing?"

Zim cringed as the the robot screamed in his high frequency voice,"I'M BEING PICASSO!"

"Clean up your mess, _GIR_!"

With a sad sigh, the robot stood, "Okay.."

As Gir began to gather his papers, Zim looked out the living room window to the house across from his. She was still out with the Dib-stink and his little earthworm sibling. A small pang of sadness hit his chest, causing Zim to snarl and turn on his heels. He was still trying to get used to these stupid hyu-mane... ' _Emotions_ '. He stormed over to his trash can, which was really a tube-like tunnel leading down to his real base.

As Zim reached the end of the tunnel, he was dropped into a large cushion seat, surrounded by thick wires, colorful buttons, and many screens. He tapped one circular green button with his claw-like finger and the buttons all lit up as did the screens. He pushed another button and this time the screen directly in front of him turned on in a flash of white light.

"Greetings, my Tallest. It is I, the great Irken Invader, _ZIM_!" The alien let out a burst of maniacal laughter, the Irken leaders watched with blank expressions. This is what happens every single time...

"ZIM!" Tallest Red finally snapped after a minute or so.

"Hmmm?" Zim's psychotic laughter stopped and he looked at his leaders. Hopefully, they would FINALLY have something for him to do. The twin rulers looked at each other then at their... Wannabe invader.

"Zim," Purple began, "An Invader had contacted us with a great... Discovery."

"An experiment of sorts." Red added in.

"And she has requested to go to Earth to test it out with your aid."

 _She_?,Zim thought, leaning in closer to the screen. He thought of the possible female Invaders; El, Poot, Tenn, Zee...

Just then, Almighty Tallest Purple tilted the camera down.

"Gaaaaahhahhhhhhh!" The Irken male immediately threw his head back from the screen.

"Hello, _Zim_."

He only screamed in response, pointing at the female invader in terror.

"Oh! MiMi says hi,too."

Tak let out a vicious laugh, as her SIR unit crawled to sit on her head. She blew a kiss to the horrified Irken male.

"See you soon, Zim."


	8. Winter Wonderland Dreams

_She had danced with him_!

Zim lay on the couch, playing the events of this wonderful night over and over again in his head. His suit was now rumpled, his tie untied, and his shoes thrown askew on the floor. Gir, who had also gone, was laying on the floor fast asleep. Zim didn't even care that his snoring was far too loud for his liking. All he cared about was what had happened.

He let out a sigh, sad it was over...

But when he went to sleep it continued on replay in his dreams...

{Earlier That Night}

"So, we're meeting Gaz's date at Bloaty's Pizza?" Kyt said into the phone that was squished between her ear and shoulder. She looked at her reflection- at her pale blue shimmering with light green, strapless dress against her fair skin. Her usually cat-like and calm eyes were now wide with curiosity and wonder. She finished fixing her makeup, listening to Dib.

"We'll pick you up in twenty minutes... If I can get Gaz out.. GAZ COME ON!"

There was a moment of silence before Gaz could be heard threatening to kill him. Then Dib crying out he was sorry. Kyt chuckled as she always did at their violently cute antics, and hung up. She stared at the mirror atop her vanity for just a little longer before gathering her coat, heels, and purse.

She looked out her window as she shut the door to her room. Zim's house lights were on and his silhouette was moving about with the house. She wondered if he was going as well, but decided it didn't really matter before bounding down the stairs and to her kitchen where her mother was, in her nightgown. She looked over Kyt and smiled, a few wrinkles appearing as she did. "You look beautiful. Is Dib almost here?"

Kyt gave a quick nod of her head, her now wavy head of hair bouncing slightly as she did. They stood there, looking at eachother. She noted something in her mother's eyes. Something that had been showing up more and more. She didn't know if t was anything bad, making her worry more.

She was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of her doorbell. "I guess that's him! I'll see you later... Goodnight."

Kyt gathered her things and kissed her mother on the cheek. Her mother handed her a camera, "Have fun. Take pictures for me."

"I will.."

She stuffed the camera into her purse, slipping on her shoes and coat while heading to the door. Taking a deep breath, she slowly opened the door.

Dib had a moment of panic as he heard the door knob turn. Swiftly, he checked himself. He let out a gasp as he saw his fly down. He set the corsage box down and quickly began to fix it. He heard the door open and he looked up, his cheeks heating up with embarrassment. He could hear Gaz's howling laughter from the car. He hurriedly fixed it and picked up the corsage he had bought for Kyt and smiled up at her. He could see the laughter in her startling green eyes, but he knew she didn't care. Then his eyes fell upon all of her, and he had to step back. "You're so... Wow."

He stared at her dumbly for several seconds before realizing it. Dib opened the box and held out the corsage, which Kyt raised her whole arm slowly before her to let him clasp it onto her wrist. She looked at the small pastel blue roses and smiled up at Dib, hugging him tightly. "Thank you, it's lovely!"

Dib let out a sigh of relief. He hasn't been sure if Kyt would have liked it or totally rejected it. He held his arm out to her. She raised her elegant brows and looped her arm through with a giggle as he lead her to the car. Gaz was in the back, fidgeting like mad in her dress. She shot a death glare at Kyt, "I'm going to kill you, too."

Much to her surprise, Kyt laughed good-naturedly.

As Dib started the car and began to drive off slowly, Kyt looked out the passenger window to Zim's house. She could see him and Gir in his human suit running about, hearing their yells. She smiled just a little.

Only a few minutes later, they arrived at Bloaty's Pizza. The statue of the gargantuan pig holding up a pizza box loomed over the parking lot from the beside the building. Gaz spoke as the got out of the car, "He said to meet him here... He might be a little late..."

They went inside, standing beside the "Please wait here to get seated" sign. Everyone's stomach rumbled with hunger as the smell of pizza literally engulfed them and entered their system through their nostrils. Kyt looked more into the building to see a ginormous pig just sitting there with little children crawling all over him. She blinked and looked away at the strangeness. And just as she turned her head back, Dib tensed up beside her. "Sorry we're late. This idiot doesn't know how to get dressed."

"Having long limbs is fun!"

Both Kyt and Dib stared at the two... "boys". Zim was wearing a simple black suit, much like Dib's, except his bow was red and not the pale blue of Dib's. Gir had a white suit with a sparkly purple tie that matched Gaz's dress. Dib suddenly spoke, "Gaz is going with Gir?!"

From the other side of Kyt, Gaz mumbled darkly and grabbed Gir's arm. "Let's go sit down. I'm starving."

As she dragged him down to an open circle booth, Kyt looked at Zim, who was staring at her. He had been staring at her since he had gotten there. He abruptly looked away. "No date?"

He shook his head, "Only came to babysit _him_... Gir!"

Zim yelled out the robot's name and marched over to him. He was among the little children, crawling over the overweight man in the Bloaty the Pizza Hog costume. Then Kyt looked to Gaz sitting at the booth, staring at her date. Kyt turned to Dib, and let out a soft laugh.

Dib sighed, yet hid his displeasure. This was going to be an interesting night.

They had all arrived at the dance in awkward silence. Not only because Gir was Gaz's date and had dragged Zim along, but Gaz had left Dib with Kyt all to himself. Something Zim wasn't all too happy of. He ignored the two couples as much as he could as the group walked in. They looked around in amazement. Especially Kyt. She had never seen their ugly, rundown school look so mystically beautiful. It was like they had entered a Winter Wonderland.

Fake snow was scattered in piles around the edges of the gym, the dance floor itself was lightly coated in it. Above them hung silver, light blue, and white streamers. Plastic icicles that glittered with color from the multi-colored strobe lights on the stage at the other side of the gymnasium also hung above them. There were small fake trees covered in white glitter with lights scattered around the gym. Many people had already arrived, dancing around, standing in groups laughing. Kyt smiled at Dib, who was looking around in amazement.

He finally looked at her and blinked. She seemed to fit in this setting. With her pale blonde hair, fair skin, and glimmering icy blue dress. Her eyes glowed with many colors underlying the green they were. When she spoke, he watched her pale pink lips, "Let's dance."

He blanked out for a moment as she lead him out to the throng of students dancing around. But he relaxed then. He couldn't mess up this night with Kyt.

From the foldable chairs lined along the wall, Zim sat watching everyone dance around. His elbows rested on his knees, and his head bowed slightly. He felt like a fool, being the only one sitting alone. Couldn't have Tak at least tried to come early just to be his- he shuddered in sheer terror at the thought- date. He sighed, lifting his head...

He saw Gir and Gaz dancing around. Gir, with his spastic movements, seemed to be having so much fun. He was actually perfectly on beat with the fast song. Gaz could hardly keep up, but there was the ghost of a smile on her usually dark face. He scanned the crowd slowly until he caught a glimpse of her. He watched her movements. They were unlike her. She moved in a human way, with no elegancy and no deformity. But here, surrounded by lights and music, she danced around as if she were the music. He watched her as if in trance, his jealousy eating away at his squeedley-spooch. He could not begin to believe that Dib was able to surround himself with a friend, let alone that friend being Kyt.

He looked to the ugly earthworm who danced with her. His movements were noticeably more forced, as if he was unsure of what to do. Yet, many people turned to watch them. Zim hissed in disgust, pulling his attention away from them just as a body sat itself next to him. He looked from the corner of his eyes to see an annoyed Gaz. He raised a brow as she looked at him, pondering where Gir could have gone. She only said, "Why didn't you ask her?"

Zim looked up at the ceiling, "Zim does not know..."

Gaz scoffed. "You openly gave Dib the chance. You knew he ... Likes her. And obviously so do you. I have to wonder why she stays around either of you."

Zim turned to face her and narrowed his eyes at Gaz. She continued on,"Both of you are idiots."

Zim hissed. "Do not underestimate the mighty Irken Invader, filthy human."

Gaz only smiled at the insult. It enraged Zim even more that she took him as a joke. He was an Irken Invader! "Soon... Your disgusting human ways will be GONE."

Gaz, having heard the threat too many times to count, let out a soft laugh. "What threat does Dib see in you?"

Zim let out a low, primal growl. His gloved claw-like hands clenching. How dare she insult him? How _DARE_ she not cower in fear of him. She stood up then, seeing that Gir had returned from the bathroom. He whispered darkly, for her only to hear. "Tak is returning."

The mention of Tak made Gaz pause for only a beat. _How curious of her to come back_... She thought of looking back at him, but chose to continue on. She didn't have time for an idiot like him.

Zim scowled and tilted his head back to rest it against the wall. He closed his eyes, wondering how long this stupid dance would last. He must have dozed off because he felt someone shake him awake. He snarled, "I will destroy you..."

"Zim... It's Kyt. They're about to announce the Ice King and his Snow Queen."

He peeked an eye open, "After this... _ceremony,_ will this be done with?"

She nodded, pulling him up gently. They walked over to where Dib stood. Around them, couples were facing the stage where their principle stood. He cleared his throat, testing the mic as the music slowly died down. His squeaky voice screeched its way through the speakers. "How's everyone enjoying the dance?"

There was a massive groan of displeasure. And a random cheer that was clearly from Gir. Awkwardly, the principle spoke again, "Good. Most of you have guessed what it's time for!"

There was murmurs of excitement. A few chanting for him to go on. He gave a pleased smile. "Ladies and gents I would like to present to you your Ice King..."

There was a pause as he was handed a folded paper by Mrs. Bitters. He slowly opened it, then cried out, "Gir Fartsparkle!"

Zim shook his head,as cheers from many girls rang out. He was clearly popular among girls, which was a surprise to Zim, Dib, Kyt, and Gaz. Zim had known though, Gir was always coming home with some sort of love note to hang on his wall. Zim had made his human suit to be attractive, unsure of why he had done so. " _Fartsparkle_?"

He looked at Dib, whom had spoken and earned a giggle from Kyt. Zim replied in a sour tone, "He chose his own name. Do not ask Zim, for he cannot fathom the endless abyss of stupidity within that ... Thing."

They all looked up as the robot walked up the to the stage, a goofy smile spread from ear to ear. A crown was placed upon his head, and a white faux fur cape. Everyone clapped, but instantly went silent. "Now for his lucky Snow Queen..."

The same process. Kyt noticed the group of girls squeezing hands in hope. Who knew that sloppy little robot was so loved? He was adorable. She smiled, remembering seeing him in his little dog suit and the squeaky noise it made. She was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of her name being called out. She rapidly looked up.

She was the Snow Queen? It took her a second to begin moving toward the stage as many cheered, but many of the girls glared at her. She ignored them as she stepped up beside her friend. As they gave her a tiara and a cape that matched Gir's in a more feminine manner, she spoke to Gir, "Did you sign up for this?"

"Nope!"

"I didn't either.."

Kyt looked at Dib, Gaz, and Zim all standing near eachother watching the two with surprise. Although, it seemed that Gaz wanted to laugh. Kyt found herself being lead down to the middle of the dance floor by Gir. A light fall of fake snow began at the same time slow, waltz-y music did. Gir gathered her against him, putting his hand at her waist and grasping her small hand in his. For a robot in a robotic human suit, he felt... So human. _Zim truly is talented,_ Kyt thought.

Much to her surprise, the robot began leading her in the dance. She looked up at him. He was watching her with his crystalline blue-green eyes, slightly hidden by his untamed white hair. No sound was made by the student body as they danced.

Gaz smirked looking at her brother and Zim. Dib seemed to be analyzing the two behind his glared glasses. And Zim... His annoyance was clear.

When the dance drew to an end, Gir gracefully dipped Kyt's upper body down, looming directly above her. Their faces so close together, he could feel her heat. He watched her, studying her.

This couldn't be Gir, could it? Kyt looked at him as well. There was no way this calm and collected boy was Gir. A slow smile spread across his face. He spoke in a soft tone, matching the twinkling last notes of the song, and in a voice that couldn't be his, "You're so beautiful."

Kyt felt her cheeks flush lightly as he lifted her up, a wave of cheers clashing around them. Even Gaz clapped, smirking at Zim and Dib's displeasure.

Gir then grinned widely, tilting his head, "That was fun! Bye, Kyttie!"

He bowed, lifting his head up so only Kyt could see his glowing blue eyes. He quickly stood and wiggled his way through the crowd to Gaz. She watched him, then followed only to go to Dib.

Zim had returned to his post and Gaz and Gir had gone off to dance. By the time the last few slow dances were going, Dib left Kyt to use the restroom. Kyt stood there looking around... Then she spotted Zim. Without thought, she walked over to sit by him. She nearly jumped as he said, "Hello, Gaz." since he had seemed to be asleep.

"Kyt." She corrected him. Zim stretched then, sitting up. "Oh, hello."

"Would you like to dance?"

Zim looked at the hyu-man strangely. She wanted to dance with him? The earlier conversation with Gaz came to mind. He smiled, "Why not, little human. Zim shall honor you with a dance. But do not feel too pleased with yourself."

Kyt let out a small laugh and stood, holding her hand out. A memory flashed in Zim's mind. From the first day he had met her. He then realized, he was in the exact spot he had sworn vengeance against her after his defeat in dodge-bawl. She had been holding her hand out to him, just as she was now. His heart skipped a beat as he took it, instead of smacking it away. It was warm and soft. Human.

They slowly walked out among the few left, dancing together close. Zim looked down at Kyt. "I do not know how to dance."

She blinked up at him, and smiled. Without any response she placed her hands like how she had been with Gir. He thought quickly, placing his hands like he had seen Gir do. Before he knew it, they were gliding along with slow movements. He could feel the heat rolling off her skin. It sent alarms off in his brain, but he couldn't make sense of them as he could smell the worm babies sweet scent. She felt her cheek against his chest, and he rested his upon her forehead. The feelings running through him. Was this what the humans in those idiotic shows felt? What they portrayed...?

They seemed to belong, all these emotions, yet they were far too alien for him. He gently pulled away in reluctance. He looked up, and his hazel eyes met with brown ones. "I believe the Dib-worm wishes for your return."

Kyt lifted her head and looked back. She looked up at Zim with a smile, "Seems so. Thank you."

She leaned up, planting a kiss on his cheek. Zim felt as if his squeedley-spooch was going to erupt with the fluttery feeling that coursed through him. He took a step back, nodding at Dib as Kyt returned to him. Dib returned the nod.

Zim went to sit back down, but he could still feel her lithe frame in his arms. All the way home he could steal feel her lips pressing against his skin. He could still feel the human-y feelings that were so strange to him, so otherworldly.

All these things he could not quite grasp made her all the more intriguing to him...


	9. Unwelcome Back

_Kytïel._

The strange word echoed itself around Kyt's mind as she jolted out of slumber. She rubbed away at the crusty junk in the corner of her eyes with a yawn. She took a peek at her clock, and huffed in displeasure. Six-forty, the time she usually got up. Zombie-like, she crawled out of bed and shuffled around her room to get ready. The word rolling around her conscious, but getting fainter. It sounded familiar, but it was far too distant for her to even start grasping it. Especially at this time in the morning. Without a second thought to the strange word, Kyt did her morning ritual.

She put her clothes on her bed, before creeping down to her kitchen where she got herself a toasted peanut-butter and apple-butter sandwich. She bolted back up the steps quickly, making a sharp turn into the bathroom. Kyt gobbled up her breakfast as she waited for her shower water to warm. She finished washing herself, she ran back to her room, shivering. Her mother was stepping out of her room just as Kyt was shutting the door, half-yelling a good morning. Kyt's mother stared at her daughter's bedroom door for a moment, then chuckled to herself. "Strange child.."

Within her room, Kyt shivered as she stood there naked, fumbling to get her clothes on. She wore a black fitted tee with part of the lyrics to "Roger Rabbit" by Sleeping With Sirens in white swoop-y letters across the chest and her favorite dark skinny jeans. She threw on her Pikachu jacket, and in that instant she looked out her window to Zim's house. She paused before actually looking behind his house, where bits of another house could be seen. She found it funny, since she didn't really recall another house behind Zim's. She shrugged it off, and went to her vanity to blow dry her hair and tie it in a messy bun. Not until later would she realize the horrors of the house that had sprang up over night.

"Doom, doom, doom! DOOOOOOOOM!" Mrs. Bitters croaked, waving a crooked finger at the class who watched her in silence. Most of them were used to this, unlike Kyt, who sat there in horror. Who had even thought to hire such a person to teach elementary through high school? (According to Dib, she had always been there and they simply built the school around her.) Suddenly, the phone rang, causing the grumpy teacher to literally growl. She snatched up the phone up to her ear, listening to the principle jabbering away on the other end. She snarled some sort of response and slammed the phone down. She narrowed her eyes, scanning the students before her. She pointed at a boy, who was munching away at a late breakfast loudly, directly behind Kyt. "Get out of here, you disgusting slob or I'll send you to the underground classroom."

The rather pudgy kid looked at Mrs. Bitters(who had her eyes narrowed into small slits at him), whimpered and slowly got up. The old teacher let out a bark, "NOW!"

He then burst into tears, and ran out the doorway just someone else came in. As all eyes landed on the girl, all fell silent. Both Dib and Zim tensed in such a noticeable manner, Kyt was worried. Only Gir had no reaction, he was busy drawing.

She had sickly colored skin, and was somewhat tall. Her eyes were a blue-grey and narrowed as she scanned the crowd. She seemed annoyed to even be there, and she was. She had hated being around the human filth the first time she had come here, and forgotten how much she had since she had 'disappeared'. She flipped her short blue hair out of her face, then looked to the teacher. Her voice had a nasal tone that made most of the kids cringe, "Where do I sit?"

"Right there, Tak. Sit down, now!" Mrs. Bitters screeched, pointing to the seat that had just been abandoned behind Kyt. Without another word, Tak walked by Dib (who was rigid still and staring forward) and Gir, who had looked up and was watching her with curious eyes. Most of the class was watching her, and it made Kyt feel a bit nostalgic. But they were staring at her in fear rather than fascination. They all remembered Tak and soon would Kyt...

Diagonal from her Dib was clenching his fists, and staring at his desk. Tak being back was unsettling... And he didn't understand why. He remembered he had liked her, she had been his only friend. She had hated Zim, picked on him like no one else would except him. But there was something else. Something more serious. What was it?

On the other side of Gir, Zim fidgeted. He looked at Tak from the corner of his eyes, like a child waiting to be punished by a mother after they discover what the child had done wrong. He remembered her display of hatred. He could almost laugh how he could he have mistaken the pain she had put him through for love. He must have been under the spell of that stupid hyuman holiday...

"My... You're rather pretty." Kyt blinked quickly before looking up at Tak. She was standing above her, her heavily outlined eyes staring down at her without any emotion and her face was blank. Kyt gave a tentative smile, "Thank you...?"

Tak laughed, and her laugh was worse than her voice. Her laugh was cold and distorted. She went to sit and Kyt faced back forward, her cheeks heating up. She lowered her head ever-so-slightly as class actually began. All three boys felt a sudden protectiveness come over them for their friend. But controlled themselves all through class, until lunch.

"Kyt, are you okay?" Dib said with furrowed brows, jogging to catch up to Kyt, whom had stormed out of class. He placed a hand gently on her shoulder as she nodded, turning to get into her locker. Kyt had always been ignored at school, until she came here and everyone had been so nice. This was the first time she had ever been picked on. Unsure of how to react, she decided not to feed Tak and let it be. Dib watched her with caring eyes, even as they walked down to lunch to get their trays and sit. As they went to sit both stopped halfway to their usual spot. Kyt only stopped because Dib had, and Dib had stopped because he felt a hand on the crook of his arm. He looked down as Tak batted her lashes and in attempt to flirt, gave a cat like grin, saying, "Hello, there Dib. Been a long time, hasn't it?"

Kyt tried to ignore the awkwardness that suddenly hung everywhere. Dib nodded, and wiggled his arm out of her grasp, continuing to the table where Gaz was. Kyt immediately moved with him. She could feel Tak's eyes like lasers against her spine as she spoke to Dib on a sour tone, "Nice to have seen you again."

Gaz looked up directly to Kyt with one cat-like eye from her book, analyzing her shaken appearance. Kyt gave a weak smile in response. The siblings watched her as she poked at her food, taking a bite or so before getting up to dump her tray. Gaz looked across the lunch room. "So, it's true..."

"What is?" Dib spoke around a mouthful of food, then took a swig of his (more like Gaz's) POOP Cola. Gaz shrugged as she hadn't said anything and went back to reading. Suddenly they heard a crash and a hideous laugh. Both Membranes looked up to see their friend on the ground, Tak over her trying to hold in laughter as Zim and Gir were helping her up. Zim was glaring up as he did so, his mouth moving as he spoke to Tak angrily. Kyt was too dazed to notice that he was scolding Tak. Dib immediately rushed over, Gaz slowly following. "What the hell happened?!"

Tak tried hiding a smile, "Our friend is a little clumsy. You can't expect much from a blonde, though."

"That's cheap." Gaz said. Dib was then about to burst. No one could mess with his best friend like that. Not even someone who he had been in love with once. Just as he opened his mouth to yell, he felt the air heat up for a brief moment in such an intense manner it sent chills down his spine. Clearly, he hadn't been the only one to feel it because everyone seemed to shudder, Gir took several steps back, blinking in wonder. But like it had come it disappeared in an instant. Then Kyt spoke, her voice so calm it was scary,"It's fine. I'm fine. No harm done. Gaz can you take me to the locker room? I have an extra pair of clothes..."

Gaz began on her way, Kyt in tow. Dib watched her, then looked at Tak. She raised a brow, noticing everyones stares, "What?"

Kyt remained quieter than usual for the rest of the day. She closed herself off to everyone, needing to recover from whatever had happened. _What had happened_? She didn't even know Tak, so how could she have attacked her like that? Kyt sighed, and brushed it off. Her anger hadn't lingered long at lunch. Eventually, she relaxed, even with Tak right behind her.

"Class, it is my displeasure to inform you that in a month or so we will be holding a Talent Show. Where you lousy children can do something pointless and feel good about it." Mrs. Bitters snarled as she went around the room handing fliers. Kyt looked at hers finding it rather interesting, she stuffed it into the pocket of her jacket as she stood, for the bell had rung. Dib, as usual walked her to her locker then outside. "Are you entering?"

Kyt bit her lip, closing her glowing eyes, "I think. I'll have to find something though. Are you?"

Dib shrugged, "I have no talents, you know this."

Gaz laughed from behind them in agreement, and Kyt shook her head. "I'll see you guys tomorrow. Love ya!"

"B-bye.." Dib stammered, unsure how to respond to the "Love you" part. Gaz had a smirk as she moved beside her brother, "What a dweeb."

Dib growled and lowered his cherry red face. He stayed that way for the remainder of their way home.

Kyt jogged along the sidewalk, in hopes to catch up with Zim and Gir if they had already left. As she ran, she turned her head to look at the school. Kyt looked directly into Mrs. Bitters' room. There in the window Tak was watching her with indifferent eyes. Kyt saw her lips were moving and she looked past the girl. Behind Tak, Mrs. Bitters' silhouette was moving about the room. Without further thought, Kyt lifted her yellow hood, her jog turning into a sprint.

 _What a strange specimen._

 _So very hyuman, but not at all at the same time._

These were Tak's thoughts as she looked out the window, watching the girl go by. Behind her Mrs. Bitters was speaking. Tak wasn't really listening, for she knew what she wanted. "I'm not sure if I can."

Tak whirled around, leaning against the window ceil. Just then a pitch black cat with horned ears appeared in a flurry at Tak's side, staring blankly at Mrs. Bitters. "What do you mean you cannot?! You already allowed the title of 'Almighty Tallest' slip through your claws! Are you going to allow this planet, this chance, fall into the hands of-of ZIM?! I have been stuck for years in places I wished not be! And now... Now look where my hatred has led me."

Tak crossed her arms with a small, malicious smile, "I am where I wish to be."

The two watched eachother for the longest time, then Tak stood walking over to the door. She slowly pushed it open, but paused as she went to take her first step into the hallway, "What do you say... My Tallest?"

The crooked figure of a woman watched the girl. She couldn't let the chance to reclaim her title slip away... Again. So from the shadows, Tak watched as grey, listless eyes became glowing with shining silver-blue ambition. Then she walked out of the room, her cat making its way onto her shoulder. A little ways down the hallway, Zim was leaning against the lockers as he waited for her. Gir had already gone ahead to stay with Kyt, which was fine with Tak. She hated the little idiot. As Zim heard her approach, he looked up from the ground then lifted his body from the wall when she stopped before him. The top of Tak's head only reached the middle of his face. Nothing had really changed about her disguise, he noted. Her hair was slightly longer, and she had a piercing on her right brow. She was somewhat pretty, he observed. Then he shook his head in repulse. Tak was hideous. "So what is this... Experiment you have, Tak."

As he said her name he made sure to say it rather irritated. She knew though, he hated her presence. Which was fine with her, she hated his squeedly-spooches, too. They walked of the school and down the sideway, stopping in front of the big tree in the school lawn. Zim had always liked that tree after Kyt had helped him from that filthy earth rain. It wasn't the water itself that had been painful to Zim, but the disgusting pollution within it. He looked at the tree for a long time before looking at Tak. "So...?"

"Do you wish to truly know, Zim?" She said with a smile that sent him on edge. The cat purred. He nodded tightly looking at MiMi, and Tak motioned for him to follow, heading towards her home. No one noticed though, the glowing moon blue eyes with the strangely thin figure watching them. In a streak of black, it vanished and dashed out of the school in the direction of the Gaz and Dib had gone not so long ago..


	10. SURPRISES!

"You are the most redundant thing ever, fat head." Gaz scoffed as she peered over her brothers shoulder, reading what Dib was writing. He growled and went to flick her nose, but Gaz grabbed his wrist, nearly crushing it with inhuman strength. "Don't touch me, or I will kill you."

"Touching you right now." Dib smiled as she threw down his arm in disgust and stalked off to the kitchen. Before Dib could go back to thinking, his dad walked in. He was in his normal attire and reeked of lab chemicals, he sat in a chair directly across from Dib with a plate of eggs. "Hey, dad."

"Why, hello, child of mine. You have been unusually calm of the late. Are you still playing with your foreign friend?" Dr. Membrane said as he took a bite of his food. Dib scowled. His father, although a renown scientist all over the world, was a complete imbecile. Dib started to doodle on the corner of his paper. "He's not my friend. He's _never_ **BEEN** my friend."

Dr. Membrane laughed, taking another bite of his food, "Of course, son. He was always a bad influence, you're _much_ better off without him."

"Dad! Dib has a girlfriend!" Gaz chimed in from the living room, leaving Dib a bit confused on how she managed to slip past him from the kitchen into there. Dib looked at his father, who was staring at him. He began to twiddle his thumbs. Dib began to nervously blurt stuff out.

"She's not a girlfriend! Just my best friend! She's so pretty, though! And smart! But she's only my best friend. We went to the dance as dates! SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Dr. Membrane watched as his son pinch his nose in frustration. He had never thought Dib could gain such a friend... Let alone a friend in general. Being... Well, being who he was. Unsure of how to react, the Doctor stood, grabbing his empty plate. "Well, son, if she likes you, too. Ahh, young love. All the strange chemical reactions within the developing brain."

With that, he went to return to his lab. As soon as he was gone, Dib turned around in his seat to face Gaz who was now in the doorway. 'girlfriend?' he mouthed, and she laughed. "Everyone knows you want her to be. So, ask."

"Oohh, Kyt has a talent? How very _surprising_!" Kyt heard Tak's repulsive laughter from her right. She finished signing off her name on the bulletin, and felt Dib's protective arm around her shoulders as they walked past. Gaz was walking along side Dib in silence. "Awwe, how cute."

Tak cooed as they walked past, making Kyt look from the corner of her eyes to her. Zim was beside her, staring in a shamed manner at the ground, kicking around imaginary dirt. _Why._..?Kyt wondered. She had thought they were friends. She must've thought wrong. Especially at the dance... All those feelings surged forward at the sight of him. And she pushed them all down into a pit. Feeling Tak's satisfied smirk on the back of her head, the ghostly haired girl hastened around the corner. Tak then went off to class, not making sure if Zim would follow; she already knew he would.

"Why aren't you doing anything about this?" Zim let out a high pitched scream at the sound of Gaz's voice in his ear. He pressed himself against the wall, away from her, his hand on his chest. "How.. How _dare_ you scare Zim!"

"Oh, shut your face." Gaz rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "What the hell is going on? Kyt is your _friend_! Remember what I told you at the dance? You're _letting_ Dib have her!"

Zim looked away, remembering the dance. That wonderful, wonderful night! He tightened his jaw, "There are some things Zim can no longer do, Gaz. I can not interfere."

"I underestimated how much of an idiot you are," Gaz mused.

"It is not Zim! It is Tak!" Zim half-yelled, "I told you... Now, Zim must go."

Gaz watched with him with dagger eyes. And as he disappeared around the corner, a blurr of familiar red and black caught her attention. She shook her head; trick of the light.

Throughout the whole day, Gaz was brooding more than usual. She even went out of her way to sit alone at lunch, but in her place Dib and Kyt found... "Gir?"

"Hi, Kyttie!" He said enthusiastically, hopping up from where he sat, "I made you WAFFLES!"

He ran around Kyt, sitting her down. He pushed her lunch box away and set down a plate of waffles. Dib stood there with a look mixed between horror and confusion. He sat down, "Why are you here?! Did Zim send you?!"

"Nope!" Gir sat with Kyt, taking a waffle off from the top with his hands. Dib narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Gir sloppily ate his waffle, then waved around his syrupy hands, "Tak doesn't like me! And she makes Kyttie sad! Kyttie just needs some waffles."

Dib then looked at Kyt, who was staring at the big stack of waffles hidden under a waterfall of syrup. She was smiling a little at Gir's strange antics, but he could see she was miserable here. Tak had been bothering her more and more over the past few weeks. Kyt had come back from winter break happy, but soon she went back to... This. Quieter than usual. So, downcast. He didn't know how to make her better. He didn't understand how to fix her, how could he even begin? He could hardly understand his feelings for Kyt after this long!

Dib thought about what Gaz had said earlier that morning as he watched Gir try to feed Kyt waffles. He poked at his own food. Valentine's was coming up soon, the same day as the Talent Show. Dib smiled, he knew what he was going to do!

"So, what's your talent Kyt?" Tak whispered into her ear from behind her. Kyt hunched down a bit, trying to ignore her. She continued to ask, though, over and over and over. When the bell rang, Kyt was off. She just wanted to go home, and have a nice chat with her mother.

She had always been close to her mother, although they didn't like many of the same things, they still managed to have a lot in common. She ran all the way home, only yelling goodbye to Dib and Gaz and Gir. But not Zim. Her heart thudded with a dull pain. After she had been so nice to him, all she had ever wanted to do was help him... How could he turn on her for the next girl that came around? Kyt didn't realize she was teary eyed until she ran into her door. She let out a small yelp of pain, and reached down to turn the knob. She let herself in, holding her nose. Scampering into the kitchen she got a bag of ice and went to the nearest mirror. Her face was fine, except for the the bruise on her nose. She blinked, she had hit that door pretty hard. She shrugged it off and went to change and curl up to watch her favorite show.

Sad thoughts ran across her mind, because of school. Tak made it miserable. At least, at home she could vent to her mother.

An image of the darker blond woman appeared in her head. Her chocolate brown eyes glowing with fire. Kyt remembered the time in Kindergarten her class went on a trip to DisneyLand. She had cried and cried the whole way, wanting her mother to go with her. She didn't like being all alone without the one person she felt safe around. In the end, she ended up having so much fun and telling her mother how she had taken a picture with Mickey.

And in middle school, when the one boy she had liked never noticed she existed her mother comforted her. She was always there. She would never leave Kyt alone.

Kyt was woken up by a pounding at her door. She hadn't even realized she had fallen asleep. She rolled off the couch and shuffled over, not noticing the red and blue flashing lights through her window. She opened the door to a chubby police officer with coffe stains on his uniform. "Are you Kyt Lucifine?"

He was looked at her from his notepad, and she nodded, still half asleep. He took in a deep breath, "I'm sorry to be the one to deliver this news to you, miss. But it seems that at 6:36 tonight, your mother was found dead in an old lot."

There was a long silence, green eyes staring at him widely, "Come again?"

"Kyt, your mom is dead."

A sudden blur of images entered her head, sounds, smells. A strange heat began in her and she shook her head. Strange words ran through her head in different voice. A man. A woman. A young boy. A baby.

And the world around her faded just like that, in a jumble of nonsense, and pain. Deep, deep pain.

Today had been full of surprises...


	11. No Guts, Fathead!

After her mother's funeral, Kyt found herself lost in thought. She could never pay attention in class any longer, her grades were bound to drop. Who was there to make proud anymore? No one. She often found herself brooding like Gaz. She always felt Dib's worry. Even Zim was showing concern. She was even worried for herself.

They couldn't find any family of hers at all. So she had a foster parent helping her pack her things to go live with them.

Kyt often had dreams about her mother, a boy, and a man. So many strange things. But all the dreams ended the same. Some tumultuous uprise, sending flames and screams into the sky. Kyt found herself often crying and trying to escape the confusion, holding onto something. She never looked down, so she wasn't quite sure what it was. But at the end of the dream she always heard that strange word.

 _Kytïel_.

It was always in her mothers voice amongst the screams of many.

On weekends, instead of hanging out with Dib and Gaz, she found herself on bed, staring out her window at Zim's house- she probably wouldn't have to see it ever again. Seeing that her only known blood relative was dead and there was no one else, she was put into foster care instantaneously...

At the sight of Zim's house she thought of Tak. Everything awful had started when she came. Kyt shut her eyes tight often to hold in the tears. There was no way for her to escape the endless pain gnawing at her heart, creating a hole of inexpressible grief. Where had all this chaos suddenly come from?

Kyt was pulled out of her thoughts as the whistle blew in gym. She did her stretches with the females in her class, and among them was Tak. She always made some scene of her in the locker room. Kyt had never known how many females had hated her until Tak had come into the class. Yet, Kyt ignored their teasing giggles, their fingers that pointed out imperfections that only they saw out of jealousy as she changed. All of it. She tuned it out, until all their voices were just blurred sounds in her ears. They were ignorant. And she knew better.

"Today class, we are to play DodgeBall." Kyt felt the nostalgia set in; her mind racing back to the first day. Everyone had matured enough since them for it to feel like ages ago... But it had only been a few short months. The groans were from the same set of people. "Tak, you'll be our first captain and... Hmm. You."

The teacher picked a random boy. He scampered up next to Tak. He was shorter, pudgier and his face needed to be scrubbed with Comet rather than normal face soap.

Without a hesitation, Tak called out for Zim. He sauntered out of the crowd, his head hung down slightly and his hands were in his pocket. Kyt knew he felt her watching him. She looked away, then to the other boy. She noticed Tak say something, then something not ordinary. A flash of light streaked across one of the girl's dull eyes to the other, and the boy spoke in monotone, as if he were under a spell, "Kyt."

Many of the girls giggled that she had to walk to stand beside him. She stood tall, though. This was just some stupid game, not a date match. Soon the teams were picked, and the games got intense. Tak said nothing rude, and neither did Zim(he did throw a fit the few times he got out). After nearly an hour of rounds upon rounds, most of the class was sweating so bad it could be felt in the air. It was now only Kyt. Against Zim and Tak.

Tak was holding a ball, with a smile that made Kyt want to puke. She could hear the cheers from both teams. _Go, Kyt! Go, Tak and Zim! Tak and Zim!_

 _Kyt_!

Kyt dove down as she saw the ball come towards her face at the very last second. She was so tired. Most of the balls were on their side. Another ball came towards her from Zim and she danced around it. She kept moving around the balls with ease."Oh, come on, pretty girl! You can't keep being a coward!"

Kyt looked at Tak, who had just thrown another ball. Without any effort Kyt raised her hands and caught it. Tak stared wide eyed. Kyt narrowed her eyes, "A coward... Is not someone who is in pain. A coward... Is someone who treats another so badly they wished they never existed!"

With that Kyt, threw the ball with all the strength left in her. Her green eyes, shimmered like flames and the class let out a gasp as the ball, on contact with Tak, burst to flames, but left no fire nor did it injure her. Tak was knocked back, Zim watched in horror. He swiveled his head to look at Kyt, who was standing there with so much anger building up inside her. This wasn't the Kyt he knew, that was for certain. His eyes seemed to pop as he looked a bit past her. From her back the air seemed to be small waves, like heat rising from a road on an unbearably hot summer day.

 _What was this_?

Before the game could be ended, the gym bell rang to get dressed. Kyt turned on her heel and marched to the locker room, everyone made sure to steer clear of her. As Zim helped Tak up, he watched Kyt's long white hair. She seemed fine from her blank expression. From beside him Tak laughed softly, but nearly maniacally, "It's time."

Zim felt his squeedly-spooch sink into an abyss of regret.

As was now normal, Kyt was quiet for the rest of the day. To her amazement, Tak didn't say much to her as she usually did. She felt slightly at ease, but wasn't going to show it in fear of Tak taking that as a chance to bully her.

While the kids waited for the bell to ring at the end of the day, Dib turned in his seat to face Kyt. He tried to act as normal as he could for her, especially after her mother's death. It tore him to pieces seeing Kyt like this. "Hey, don't let Tak get to you about the Talent Show... Promise me you'll do it no matter what."

She bit her lip, thinking of all the discourage meant that emanates from Tak. But this was her _best friend,_ her _**first friend,**_ asking for a promise. After a moment, she nodded. Then asked, "How's your song?"

He smiled, "You'll... You'll see. It's for you. I mean... It made me think of important people in my life. You're important."

Kyt, for the first time in a while, laughed. It was a weak laugh, but still a laugh. Dib's random blabbering always made her smile. She had always found it cute. The two walked out of class together whennthe bell rang and put their things up in their lockers.

 _I have to do it. Today. I can do it_. Dib chanted to himself as they walked out of the school. He was deliberately taking as slow of steps as possible. Which didn't bother Kyt. Gaz wasn't with them today, she had been too sick to even think of going to school. But if she were here she would tell he had no guts.

He could hear Gaz's snide tone in his mind.

 _No guts, fathead!_

Dib summed up his courage and quickly blurted out before he had time to think, "Would you like to... To have me walk you home?"

Kyt blinked, tilting her head to look up at Dib. She smiled, having a friend around would be good for her. She needed to quit moping. "Sure, why not?"

Dib smiled, but in reality wanted to slap himself. Why hadn't he asked her? Why couldn't he just get it over with? _No guts, fathead._ He mentally groaned as they walked to her house. He wasn't sure if Kyt felt the awkwardness, but it was killing him. He chewed on the inside of his cheek, "Kyt... You know... Are you all right?"

He had wanted to ask her when she first started acting strange but he just didn't know how. He had never really understood emotions or how to approach them, he'd never really had to deal with them. This question caught Kyt off guard and she stopped. Slowly, she gave a nod, "Why wouldn't I be? I only have to move to the downtown part of the city..."

He turned to face her, looking over her face. The dark circles were noticeable under her dulled eyes, against her milky skin. He had the urge to reach out and run his fingers along her skin, to comfort her. She was tired; not only physically from having to pack all of the things she wanted to keep and store before she moved in with her foster family. She was emotionally drained and it was evident...

He shook his head, and Kyt watched the sadness, the sadness for her, fill his eyes. "Don't lie."

They stood there for the longest time, Kyt bowed her head as all the thoughts that had been going through her mind for the past month rushed through her. Who was she kidding? She was _miserable_. She had just lost her mother, her only trusted person in her life.

Then it hit her; she hadn't. She had Dib. Dib whom from the very beginning had helped her out, even though she had approached him first. He had been there. So had Gaz and Gir... And, Zim, when he wasn't being an asshole. Kyt squeezed her eyes shut, that didn't stop a few tears from escaping.

Then she found herself in Dib's arms, sniffling. She allowed him to crush her against him, and she cried. He only kept hugging tighter like he was squeezing all the tears and pain and confusion out. Eventually, he lifted her head, one hand on each cheek and looked down at her sadly. He used his thumbs to wipe away the remaining tears and gave her a sad smile.

With no thought, his body moved on its own. He felt his heart pick up, he found his head tilting down to hers. He had no actual idea of what he was doing, but he moved his face towards her. She didn't reject him, but she herself wasn't sure what was going on. But before either one of them could realize, Dib found his lips only a hairs breath away from hers. Subconsciously she realized and her head tilted up so their lips met.

Dib felt a warmth spread through him, in his chest. His heart pounded like he had ran a five mile marathon. He felt a bubbly feeling surge up in him, like he was going to explode right then and there. He felt Kyt's warm hands on his chest. Was she going to push him away? She didn't, she grasped his shirt, pulling him closer. After a moment they pulled away,staring at eachother in wonder. Slowly, a grin overcame Dib's face, his lips feeling as if they had dozens of fluttering butterfly wings beating against them. Kyt reached up to run her fingers against her own lips like she felt what he faces still so close, he kissed each one, feeling his face heat up. She smiled then, actually smiled.

Slowly, she pulled away from him and he immediately felt unsettlingly cold where her body had been, "I should hurry to finishing packing... I'll be fine the rest of the way home... See you!"

"Later, Kyt..." Dumbly, the boy waved to her back as she ran off disappearing towards her house. Suddenly he let out a cheer, jumping up and punching the air. He couldn't _believe_ his luck. Never had he ever imagined that Kyt would have said yes. That she would let him be there as more than just her friend.

"Finally!" Dib yelled up at the sky, a laughing erupting from him. Nothing could ever bring him down from this high...


	12. Talent Night

**DISCLAIMER;**

 ****The songs in the following chapter do NOT belong to me nor do I have any affiliation with them . They belong to their respective bands and companies. Lyrics have come off .****

An hour before the performance Kyt ran about, getting herself prepared; letting out nervous energy. As she went back and forth she kept looking at the box filled with a few of things of that belonged to her mother. The rest of her belongings were in a storage unit: Her foster family didn't have enough room for all of her things. She hadn't opened the box at all. Everything inside was a mystery.

Kyt paused on her way to the bathroom to curl the rest of her hair... Her eyes fixed on the box. Her usual depression was overridden by anxiety and curiosity. Kyt's body moved towards it, kneeling down. She needed something. _Anything_ to calm her in the slightest.

Her hands became shakey as she pulled the flaps of the box open. Inside were clothes and jewelry she had never seen her mother wear; long silken dressed and crystalline necklaces. At the very bottom was a normal sweater though, thick of woolly fuzz. She unfolded it and felt an object drop into her lap. A small opaline figure of a sixes winged angel with her arms spread out as if to suggest for someone to look all around them. Her face was calm, definitive, and commanding...

 _Kytïel_.

"Curiouser and curiouser.." Kyt narrowed her eyes at the little figure as she stood, setting it on her dresser. Something was very familiar about it. Before she could think on it more, her foster mother, called up to her. "Be down in a few!"

A gnawing sensation went through her as she carefully shut the box, and all the worry she had in her began to dissipate like she knew something. But what did she know?

Gathering her bag of make up, she skipped down the stairs, before pulling on the sweater over her head.

They made their way down to the Hi Skool, shocked at how much traffick there was. Regardless they made it with time to spare. Had it been her mother to drop her off , she would have kissed her on the cheek and ran off while she found a parking spot. But this wasn't her mother, so she just smiled and thanked her while she went to get a . Kyt quickly got out, excited to see Gaz, and Gir, and Dib. She bit her lip remembering their first kiss a week ago. She hadn't even realized what she felt for him. It made her feel dumb really. But now as she was walking towards the building, Kyt felt butterflies all throughout her chest. She made her way through the crowd and went around to the back of the auditorium.

As she went in backstage, she noticed a few people were already there... Like Zim. Beside him Gir noticed her and waved, yelling her nickname to her. Tak was nowhere in sight. Slowly she walked over to be pulled into a hug by Gir, "Kyttie! I'm going to draw a picture like DaVincci!"

She hugged back with a smile, "Can't wait to see."

"My paints!" Gir suddenly yelled as if he just remembered he had to get them. "Zim! I forgot my paints in my locker!"

"Go get them!" Zim snapped in an irritated tone. Gir screamed an okay and ran like his robot life depended upon his paints, and to Gir it most likely did. This left Zim and Kyt somewhat alone, except for the few others talking with themselves. They stood in awkward silence, then Zim sighed. "Kyt..."

He looked up to her from his hunched over position. He looked into her eyes and felt sudden regret. Why had he ever listened to Tak? He wanted to obliterate something. How could such misfortune fall upon Zim?! He would have invaded Earth on his own eventually... And would have come back the mightiest of Irken Invaders! He could have kept from hurting Kyt. He nearly laughed, then, remembering what Tak had told him. "Zim is sorry..."

"...It's..." Kyt paused, she was about to say it was fine, but she backtracked. It wasn't fine. It wasn't fine to side with a bully, especially against a friend. "Zim, why didn't you help me?"

"I cannot tell you, Kyt..." he kicked at the ground, "It is... Too complex for the hyuman mind."

"Try me." Zim groaned and wiped his hand-claw down his face. He couldn't. Not without losing the title of an Irken Invader. He shook his head, stepping back. He looked at Kyt and felt regret, so much filthy regret! He always was the one to harm her. He was better than this.

Torturous to Zim, she turned away just as Gir was returning with his paints. Behind him came in Dib, who smiled with pure joy at the sight of her. Zim wanted to rip the puny human to shreds, to hear his bloody screams. He turned away and went off to get ready... And to find Tak.

All of the students performing sat in the front rows of the auditorium. Before their turn they would go backstage to get their things set up and out. They all sat in order. Zim and Tak were two people in front of Dib, who was about ten people in front of Kyt. The very first act was Gir. The principal went through a speech that no one payed any attention to. He announced Gir Fartsparkle as the "opening act". His name earned a few cheers, laughs, and looks of confusion. Kyt was among the ones to cheer and laugh. He never failed to entertain her, even with his name. She chuckled to herself, "Fartsparkle."

Everyone settled to watch as Gir dragged an easel onto stage. He had a board and palette. He bowed to the crowd and without a word began to paint. He moved about quickly and people gasped in awe as it only took him ten minutes to finish his painting. It was a bird in flight with six wings of beautiful colors that bedazzled the minds of the crowd. It had a long elegant tail that seemed to be attached by strange gears. The crowd clapped and cheered, making him screech in pleasure as he took his painting backstage. They all watched the next acts in amazement. They ranged from short skits, to short musicals, to creating small robots, to solving equations, to singing, and dancing, or playing an instrument. A few girls did a performance with flags that shimmered and shined in the lights. Everyone got an applaud and cheers, no matter how awful it was. Finally it came to be Zim and Tak's turn. Everyone gave a confused 'huh' as Gir and Tak came out. Then Zim's voice boomed through the air.

"Filthy earthworms! Prepare to have your mind blown away by the pure greatness of ZIM! Ahahahaha!"

Kyt grabbed the arms to her seat as Gir began to peel off his skin- human suit- to reveal Zim underneath. For some reason this made Kyt feel sick. She continued to watch as Zim and Tak did tricks that seemed humanly impossible. Finally, Tak was put in a box and was being sawed in half when she grew six long legs. The crowd went wild as the disappeared off the stage. When they were going to sit, they were perfectly normal. Soon enough it came to be Dib's turn. Everyone watched as he awkwardly walked on stage, Gaz was with him carrying a stool and acoustic guitar. Dib felt his cheeks already heating up. He spoke into the microphone, his voice shaken. "Hello, there..."

Someone yelled a rude remark, making him shrink back. He continued to speak, "I will be singing a song I wrote... For a special friend. James Dean&Audrey Hepburn."

Gaz scoffed from behind him. He heard her getting ready behind her, then gave a tap to show he was ready. All went silent as Dib took a deep gulp of air and began,

 _"One, two, one, two, three..._

 _Stay for tonight_

 _If you want to_

 _I can show you_

 _What my dreams are made of,_

 _As I'm dreaming of your face_

 _I've been away for a long time_

 _Such a long time_

 _And I miss you there_

 _I can't imagine being anywhere else_

 _I can't imagine being anywhere else but here_

 _How the hell did you ever pick me?_

 _Honestly, 'cause I could sing you a song_

 _But I don't think words can express your beauty_

 _It's singing to me_

 _How the hell did we end up like this?_

 _You bring out the beast in me_

 _I fell in love from the moment we kissed_

 _Since then we've been history_

 _They say that love is forever_

 _Your forever is all that I need_

 _Please stay as long as you need_

 _Can't promise that things won't be broken_

 _But I swear that I will never leave_

 _Please stay forever with me_

 _(If you want to, I can show you.)_

 _(If you want to, I can show you.)_

 _It goes to show, I hope that you know that you are_

 _What my dreams are made of_

 _And I can't fall asleep,_

 _I lay in my bed awake at nights,_

 _And I'll fall in love, you'll fall in love_

 _It could mean everything, everything to me_

 _Ooh This could mean everything to me_

 _They say that love is forever_

 _Your forever is all that I need_

 _Please stay as long as you need_

 _Can't promise that things won't be broken_

 _But I swear that I will never leave_

 _Please stay forever..._

 _The way that we are_

 _Is the reason I stay_

 _As long as you're here with me_

 _I know I'll be OK_

 _They say that love is forever_

 _Your forever is all that I need_

 _Please stay, please stay as long as you need_

 _Can't promise that things won't be broken_

 _But I swear that I will never leave_

 _Please stay forever with me_

 _(It goes to show, I hope that you know that you are_

 _What my dreams are made of)_

 _(It goes to show, I hope that you know that you are)_

 _Please stay, please stay as long as you need_

 _(What my dreams are made of)_

 _(They say that love is forever_

 _Your forever is all that I need_

 _They say that love is forever)_

 _Please stay forever with me..."_

A long silence remained as the last notes hung in the air. Then the throng of people burst into cheers and hollers and fan girlish screams. Kyt sat staring at Dib, who had been looking directly at her the whole song. She couldn't believe it. He had written and sung that heartbreakingly beautiful song... _For her!_

In an instant, Kyt was up and cheering with all of his audience. He smiled so wide and even Gaz grinned lightly. They both bowed and went off stage. From the corner of her eye, she noticed Zim watching her. She couldn't read the expression on his face, but she shrugged it off.

The next few performances didn't match up to Dib's. Who would've guessed he could have done something like that? As Kyt went back stage to tell what she needed done, she had come to the conclusion she was to be a failure. Not only was Dib's song amazing, but singing was being overused. Oh, well... She sighed, clenching the sleeve of her mother's sweater tightly. "Here I go, mother..."

On the announcement of her name she stepped out onto the stage. The claps for the last showing died off almost instantly. They all stared at her in absolute silence. They weren't staring like they had at Dib, like she was some sort of freak. No they were staring at her the way she had been stared at her first day here at the Hi Skool. As unsettling as she found it, she forced herself to calmly speak into the microphone, "Nothing Left To Say by Kyt Lucifine."

 _"Who knows how long I've been awake now_

 _The shadows on my wall don't sleep_

 _They keep calling me_

 _Beckoning..._

 _Who knows what's right;_

 _the lines keep getting thinner_

 _My age has never made me wise_

 _But I keep pushing on and on and on and on_

 _(ooh)_

 _There's nothing left to say now_

 _(ooh)_

 _There's nothing left to say now_

 _(ooh)_

 _I'm giving up, giving up(hey hey) giving up now_

 _I'm giving up, giving up(hey hey) giving up now_

 _(ooh)_

 _There's nothing left to say now_

 _(ooh)_

 _There's nothing left to say now_

 _(ooh)_

 _I'm giving up, giving up(hey hey) giving up now_

 _I'm giving up, giving up(hey hey) giving up now_

 _Below, my soul,_

 _I feel an engine_

 _Collapsing as it sees the pain_

 _If I could only shut it out_

 _I've come, too far, to see the end now_

 _Even if my way is wrong_

 _But I keep pushing on and on and on and on_

 _(ooh)_

 _There's nothing left to say now_

 _(ooh)_

 _There's nothing left to say now_

 _(ooh)_

 _I'm giving up, giving up(hey hey) giving up now_

 _I'm giving up, giving up(hey hey) giving up now_

 _(ooh)_

 _There's nothing left to say now_

 _(ooh)_

 _There's nothing left to say now_

 _(ooh)_

 _I'm giving up, giving up(hey hey) giving up now_

 _I'm giving up, giving up(hey hey) giving up now_

 _I keep falling, I keep falling down_

 _I keep falling, I keep falling down_

 _(hey)_

 _I keep falling, I keep falling down_

 _I keep falling, I keep falling down_

 _If you could only save me_

 _I'm drowning in the waters of my soul_

 _(ooh)_

 _There's nothing left to say now_

 _(ooh)_

 _There's nothing left to say now_

 _(ooh)_

 _I'm giving up, giving up(hey hey) giving up now_

 _I'm giving up, giving up(hey hey) giving up now_

 _(ooh)_

 _There's nothing left to say now_

 _(ooh)_

 _There's nothing left to say now_

 _(ooh)_

 _I'm giving up, giving up(hey hey) giving up now_

 _I'm giving up, giving up(hey hey) giving up now_

 _(oooh,oooh,oooh,oooh)_

 _(oooh,oooh,oooh,oooh)_

 _(oooh,oooh,oooh,oooh)_

 _(oooh,oooh,oooh,oooh)_

 _(oooh,oooh,oooh,oooh)"_

Kyt sunk to the ground, drawing the microphone away from her lips, waiting for the music to end. She bowed her head, her snowy hair acting as a veil around her face. She closed her eyes, waiting for some sort of noise. When there wasn't Kyt slowly stood, then she heard one clap and then another and another until it became an uproar. Kyt didn't even realize how surreal her voice had echoed out against the walls and into the ears of the crowd. She bowed, and ran off the stage. Behind the stage, there was Zim speaking to the principle. Begging, more than speaking. Slipping out of the door to go back down into the audience he heard the principle agree.

All of the people near where she sat, clapped her on the back, high-fived her and gave praises that made her feel as if she were some goddess.

Kyt smiled throughout all the performances. But not until the very end.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as you await for the judges to come to a decision on awards, please enjoy one final performance."

Everyone in the talent show, looked around confused. There was no one else. Kyt looked across the crowd to Dib who only shrugged. Then it struck her. She turned to look on the stage just as he came on. His green skin glowing under the light. People watched, murmuring with curiosity. He cleared his throat but said nothing as music started.

" _I'm bleeding out_

 _So if the last thing that I do_

 _Is bring you down_

 _I'll bleed out for you_

 _So I bare my skin_

 _And I count my sins_

 _And I close my eyes_

 _And I take it in_

 _I'm bleeding out_

 _I'm bleeding out for you, for you._

 _When the day has come_

 _That I've lost my way around_

 _And the seasons stop and hide beneath the ground_

 _When the sky turns gray_

 _And everything is screaming_

 _I will reach inside_

 _Just to find my heart is beating_

 _Oh, you tell me to hold on_

 _Oh, you tell me to hold on_

 _But innocence is gone_

 _And what was right is wrong_

 _'Cause I'm bleeding out_

 _So if the last thing that I do_

 _Is to bring you down_

 _I'll bleed out for you_

 _So I bare my skin_

 _And I count my sins_

 _And I close my eyes_

 _And I take it in_

 _And I'm bleeding out_

 _I'm bleeding out for you (for you)_

 _When the hour is night_

 _And hopelessness is sinking in_

 _And the wolves all cry_

 _To fill the night with hollering_

 _When your eyes are red_

 _And emptiness is all you know_

 _With the darkness fed_

 _I will be your scarecrow_

 _You tell me to hold on_

 _Oh you tell me to hold on_

 _But innocence is gone_

 _And what was right is wrong_

 _'Cause I'm bleeding out_

 _So if the last thing that I do_

 _Is to bring you down_

 _I'll bleed out for you_

 _So I bare my skin_

 _And I count my sins_

 _And I close my eyes_

 _And I take it in_

 _And I'm bleeding out_

 _I'm bleeding out for you, for you._

 _I'm bleeding out for you (for you)_

 _I'm bleeding out for you (for you)_

 _I'm bleeding out for you (for you)_

 _I'm bleeding out for you_

 _'Cause I'm bleeding out_

 _So if the last thing that I do_

 _Is to bring you down_

 _I'll bleed out for you_

 _So I bare my skin_

 _And I count my sins_

 _And I close my eyes_

 _And I take it in_

 _And I'm bleeding out_

 _I'm bleeding out for you, for you."_

For the third time that night, the crowd turned into a complete zoo. Again, Kyt sat speechless watching Zim like he was watching her. He mouthed, 'Zim is sorry.'

She stared at him, then stood giving the slightest of nods. With that she left. She didn't bother saying good-bye to anyone. She felt sick. She felt something towards Zim, and she didn't understand it, the swelling in her heart. The dull ache.

 _She didn't care... She didn't care..._

What the hell was wrong with her?


	13. Sunrise

"NO, GIR!" Kyt shouted in horror from the other side of the Chemistry lab. She had left him alone to talk to the teacher for less than a minute, and turned to find him doing... THIS.

"DON'T YOU DARE DROP THE BANANA IN THAT!"

"BUT KYTTIE! NANAS HAVE MAGIC IN THEM!" Gir pouted, his strangely colored eyes widening in a pleading way. Kyt raised a finger at him, "DON'T DROP THAT BANANANA! Put it down."

"But!"

"Butts are for pooping!"

Gir then smiled, then giggled, and then burst into laughter. Despite their yelling, no one looked up until now. The boy laughed and laughed, doubling over on the table with the half peeled fruit in hand. Kyt watched blankly, holding in a smile. She could not encourage the little robot more. Finally, from the ground he had fallen and rolled around on, he sat up, wiping away tears. "Doody."

Many of the guys chuckled and the girls either giggled or whispered gross or did both. Shaking her head, Kyt went back to her seat. This was the only class she had with just Gir, and it always proved to be the funniest class. She often looked forward to it, especially when the world seemed to frown upon her. Which it wasn't as much now. It's been getting a lot better now.

She was still upset about the loss of her mother and the fact that no one could find any leads, and Tak's bullying didn't help. Zim was stepping up more since the Talent Show but he still acted strange and had been growing further away from Kyt. It made her upset in a strange way, but she kept up through Gir.

Talent show. Kyt smiled, the song Dib had written for her playing through her head. And the kiss they had shared. Suppressing the urge to giggle and squeal at the thought of her first kiss, she continued to look through the formula they had been given. She took her time to explain things to Gir, who caught on rather quickly much to her surprise. Then she was snapped out a focus by the sound of her name.

"Kyt Lucifine?"

The way the person said her name so carefully, made her think of the chubby police officer that had shown up at her house the night of her mom's death. She turned around to look at the doorway. It wasn't a police officer, just a normal student(Keef, she believed. She had seen him several times following Zim obsessively in the halls) holding up an office slip. She stood up and wiped her hands on her lab coat, "Yes?"

Keef looked at her and blushed, like many others did. She never really took notice. He walked over, handing her the note, saying, "Someone is in the office for you, I guess."

"Oh?" Kyt said in a soft tone trying to think of who would be there. It wouldn't be her foster mom, she was working. She looked to Gir, putting her goggles down around her neck, "Behave."

The robot boy saluted, his eyes briefly flashing red, "Sir, yes, sir!"

Kyt smiled and walked out, but not before yelling at Gir to put the banana down. ("Aaaeeeewwweeee...") She followed the carrot-colored haired boy down the hall. She hadn't really been in the office before, except to be called in by the counselor to talk about her mothers death and how it affected her. She had only nodded through the whole speech he delivered to her about grief and loss. And still her mind wondered. Who could be there for her? She expected some officer for more questioning or something like this had been a big prank. She knew it wasn't. Maybe, they had caught who had killed her.

As they entered the office, Kyt kept her eyes focused on the ground, her hand on her chest over the necklace. She heard the awkward voice of her principle, "Kyt. Please, to my office."

He lead her down a short hall way and into the room at the end, shutting the door behind them. Kyt looked around, it was a small office, very orderly with a few pictures on the wall. Behind the desk was a window opened wide. Kyt looked to the two chairs that sat opposite of the big principle chair behind the desk. She froze then, and stared at who occupied one of them.

There was a young man, seeming to be in his early twenties. If he had been standing he would have stood about as tall as Dib, but his build was slightly muscular. His face was on the verge of becoming chiseled-ish. Light tan skin as if he was born from the sun. He was a beautiful creature. It was none of these things that made Kyt stop and stare. It was his light blond, nearly white hair that was cropped short and spiked. It was when his eyes locked with hers and showed the same look of absolute surprise. Warm, light-filled brown eyes.

Her mother's eyes.

Kyt felt her heart pick up pace at his familiarity. She didn't understand this. The happiness that flooded through her, the sudden comfort...

The principle cleared his throat and the boy snapped out of it. He gave her such a smile that nearly made her cry, "Hi, Kyt. I'm Ari."

She continued to only stare at him, and after a long silence the principle suggested she sit. She sat, still watching Ari. Slowly, she turned to the principle. "Miss Kyt... You may not have known this but the Talent Show had been recorded and put on television. Locally, meaning the city got to watch it. Several performances were put up on websites. We got a call from this young man... Saying he was your older sibling."

Kyt turned her head to look at him, finding that he was staring at her, too. She didn't doubt him. How else could he have those familiar eyes? And the same snowy hair? They both broke into a smile, the same beautiful smile. Despite the smile, Kyt felt dozens of questions arise in her mind. Ari looked to the principle, "Is it all right if I take Kyt to lunch?"

"Sure you can." But then he continued to speak. Neither really listened. He quit blabbering when the lunch bell and both arose, thanking him. The two scurried out, and Ari dug keys out of his pocket. "Where do you wanna go?"

Kyt paused, thinking as quickly as possible, trying to keep away any awkward silence. "Actually, I gotta go tell my friends that I'm going out to eat. And take this junk off."

She gestured at her white lab coat, latex gloves and goggles. Then she remembered she had left Gir in charge of himself, "And make sure Gir didn't make a mess!"

Ari watched as his newly found younger sister bolted off down the hall. Her long hair flying and flaring out behind her like wings. His eyes followed her as she turned the corner. He cursed under his breath, and sauntered after her. He was happy to see her again... But he knew, he could lose her again in a heartbeat if he made a wrong move. He knew she was crushed by their mother's supposed death, and it saddened him to know that.

When he reached the room Kyt had vanished off into she was to be found with a white haired boy with strangely colored eyes. The color of copper after being left exposed to the elements. He had yellow goo all over him, and was yelling happily about bananas and waffles. Ari stared at him, the behavior clicking in his brain. _Gir. This is Gir?_

He raised a brow, leaning against the wall as Kyt scolded him while cleaning up his mess. Gir sat on a stool, goofy grin plastered on his face. "Ari, this is my friend, Gir. Gir this is my ... My older brother."

Gir seemed to analyze him under that playful gaze. Ari nearly shuddered. Gir let out a joyful scream and ran off. The boy blinked, and looked down to the female, green-eyed version of himself. "Are all your friends like that?"

She shook her head, gathering a notebook off a nearby table, "Only Gir."

"Where to now?"

"Dib and Gaz. Wherever they are."

Ari bit his lip in thought, Dib and Gaz. _Huh... Them_...He said to himself.

He seemed lost in thought as his younger sister lead him down a semi-busy hallway into a large room bursting with students. He followed her through the throng of Hi Skoolers, feeling things squish under his shoes. He decided it was best not to look.

She tapped a black haired boy on the shoulder, and he turned around instantaneously, like some sort of cautious animal. Looking at his face, Ari blurted, "Dr. Membrane?"

They looked at him strangely. Ari blushed, because on further inspection his hair wasn't quite the same and his skin wasn't nearly as pale. And he had glasses. "This is Dib.. And that's Gaz."

He glanced up to see a brooding girl, with deep purple hair. She widened one golden eye to look up at him from their narrowed slits. He gave a wave, and she simply snorted.

So these were the two Membrane's children? _How intriguing_. Ari clasped a hand on Kyt's shoulder, ignoring the jealous look from Dib. The hell? "Nice to meet you both. I'm Kyt's older brother." -Dib relaxed - "Ari."

"You have an older brother?!" Dib questioned, looking wide eyed at Kyt. The surprise was childlike. Kyt nodded, then shrugged, then shook her head, then quickly nodded again, "I didn't find out until twenty minutes ago... He wants to take me out to lunch."

"If that's fine with you." Ari blurted in, then looked away. What was his problem? He shouldn't be so nervous, but seeing the things at risk... All the things at risk depending on him and Kyt. And Kyt didn't even know! It was all on him... Ari got a sudden chill. A chill so familiar it made him start to breath a little faster in fear. As calmly as he could, he scanned the crowd of students at tables and standing around, or making their way to, their tables. Among them, he met those lifeless eyes.

He tightened his jaw giving the softest of nods towards Tak. And Zim. His eyes narrowed at Zim in anger. Had that idiot never been 'born' and had had his Pak terminated he wouldn't be in this situation! No one would... He wanted to send his puny green body into flames.

"Ari! They said they don't care. Helllooooo." Kyt waved a pale hand in front of his face and blinked several times. "Oh, my bad. I'm just tired. Long drive. Let's go."

He watched as Kyt planted a soft kiss on Dib's cheek and he whispered something that caused her to blush. He raised a brow. Then felt eyes looking in their direction. He looked up to see that vile creature, Zim, staring at the two a fire burning through his human-eye contacts. This time he raised both eyebrows.

 _What was the hell going on?_

Kyt lay in bed silently, her eyes staring blankly out her window. She stared at the stars, fuzzy and kinda blotted from the city's pollution. Her thoughts were too deep for her to even begin to comprehend.

Her mother was gone, and now in her place is some godly-looking young man claiming to be her older brother. But she knew it wasn't a claim: it was true.

He had explained it all to her as they ate their overly greasy burgers and fries at a fast food restaurant.

"We had a falling out... After dad left I was crushed. You were just a little baby then. But he kinda just up and left, and after that mom... Lost it. I love her, but I.. Couldn't take it. I begged and pleaded until they could take me into foster care or something. She managed to keep you. Then I never bothered to contact her again, which I now regret." He had said this with distant eyes. They ate in silence until he drove her back to school. They discussed all the paper work, how he had felt seeing her on the television screen.

The whole time, though, it seemed like there was something more. Unmentionable. But she didn't ask, too happy to have someone of blood back in her life.

She thought over all her life. Her moments with her mom, and the times she had been ignored at school. How much she had wondered why nobody else seemed to have any relation to them. She went over when she had first moved here and now. Tak's painful bullying, but now Zim was stepping in. He was being her friend again. Something about that made her feel just a little lighter.

Thinking over all of this, she didn't notice she had been up all night until the first rays of sunlight started to peek out from the night sky.

She watched the sunrise, a thought pushing its way into her mind. For something made of chaos within itself... It seemed to resemble so much hope, especially in darkness...

"Zim will not quit!" The Irken screamed as he ran throughout the 'lab', throwing strange tools and small machinery at Tak, who was chasing him.

"You idiot!" She screeched, "Do you not realize what your doing could put us in jeopardy?! MIMI!"

At the call of her name, the red eyed SIR Unit seemed to appear before Zim, wrapping her long metallic arm around his thinly body. She lifted him slightly off the ground, moving him towards Tak. Tak regained her breath and snarled, "Do you not wish to come back to Irk as a superior Invader?!"

"No Invader can best Zim! I am the greatest there will EVER be!" Zim let out a dark laugh, the thought of someone being better was rather hilarious. Tak rolled her eyes. "But this could put you to the status of utter worship. Do you not see, Zim?!"

MiMi slowly released him as Tak put her claws on his shoulders. She ran her hand along the back of his neck. Zim felt sick. She whispered close to his face, making him think of an annoying human bug crawling along his flesh. "Do you not wish to be worshipped?"

He paused. Worship would alter his status in his favor. He pulled away from Tak and paced to a different room within their underground lair. He looked up to tubes filled with glowing blue liquid,making them look warm, but in reality it was chilling to the bone to touch. Even the glass was usually freezing. But the goo wasn't what he was so intently looking at. It was the body within, curled up slightly like a wormbaby in its mothers womb(this made Zim want to gag, hyuman bodies were disgusting in nature).

Her long dirty blond hair floated around, her elegantly sharp featured face bowed down slightly revealing two small horns. Her naked body was pale, with a few strange markings here and there. Tucked against her skin were thin, white membranes that almost just seemed to be part of her skin but he knew they were not. Other than that, she seemed so very human.

Zim felt his heart squeeze at the resemblance he could see.

But this is what could bring him to universal glory. He turned his head away, but this was never as important as Kyt. He gave Tak a smirk, "Of course I do."


	14. Mysterious Mysteries

Dib couldn't control the butterflies multiplying in his stomach as he and Gaz got closer and closer to the Hi Skool. The nervous happiness that was going through him made him speak more than usual, and this made Gaz extremely irritated. He walked with an open posture, his arms spread out to the world. Beside him, the rainbow of joy ended in Gaz's dark cloud. Could he ever shut the hell up?

She walked in a hunched way, her hands tightly clasped around her backpack's straps, her head sunk into her shoulders. _Shut up or I'll kill you. Shut up or I'll murder you,_ Gaz chanted in her head like a mantra. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sudden change of atmosphere. The quietness. It gave her so much piece she could smile and cry. But she didn't.

Out of curiosity, she peeked up with one amber eye. From across the block she saw Tak and Zim walking towards them on their way to Skool as well. A deep rage built up in her as she saw Tak. She couldn't quite explain it, but she knew that if there was anyone she wanted to erase from existence more than Dib it was Tak. She could feel it, something she didn't like, rolling off that foul creature's skin. But she also got a taste of something else, and turned her head to Dib, "Why did you ever like _her_?"

Dib looked down at her from the lower part of his glasses, and shrugged. He took her hand then, like he used to when they were younger to cross the streets. He felt the need to hold onto something when going anywhere near that disgusting green bastard, Zim, to keep from strangling him on the spot. He squeezed tighter as they got closer together, to the point Gaz hissed a sentence of hatred and yanked her hand away. They walked a step behind the alien and girl. Dib paused for a moment, 'girl' wasn't the right word for describing Tak. He shrugged it off, though, when he heard her nasally voice. He felt his sister shrink back in pain at the sound.

Tak's question caught him off guard.

"How's your father?"

 _How's my father? What? Does she even know my dad_? He raised a brow, and hesitantly proceeded to say he was fine. And Tak laughed, like it was some sort of joke. She walked on with Zim, who looked back at him with a blank stare before turning his head to face forward. Gaz gave an annoyed sound and went in as well.

Just as he was about to go inside after them, he felt two small arms snake their way around either side of his waist, then a warm body against his back. He didn't need to look to know who it was. His physical reactions let him know who it was. Unsure of what to do, without embarrassing himself, he put his hands over hers. "Errr, hello, Kyt."

"Heya," she said in a soft tone. Just as she was about to let go she felt another pair of arms and body crush them together, followed by Gir's voice. "AAAWEEE! I LIKE HUGS, TOO!"

The two cringed in surprise and upon release, they released eachother to find Gir holding the door open for both of them. Both mumbled a soft "thank you" as they went in.

Dib was suddenly at war in his thoughts. Should he hold her hand? _No, it's too soon. But we're in Hi Skool, Dib! It shouldn't matter..._ He took a deep breath and lowered his hand a little, reaching out to grab Kyt's. He hoped she didn't pull away. Her hand was rubbery and smooth... _Wait? What?_

"What do you think you are doing, Dib-stink?!"

Dib looked Zim in the eye and screamed, quickly shaking their hands apart. He had been so in thought he hadn't noticed they were in the locker pods. Zim made a face, and walked away growling, "Now, I must burn these gloves..."

Dib watched him, traumatized by what had just happened. What the hell had just happened?! He quickly wiped his hands across the lockers in hopes some of the dastardly alien germs would rub off. His whole body shuddered. "Disgusting."

He mumbled to himself as he went to Kyt, who hadn't noticed the little scene that had gone on. She was digging through her locker, seeming to have trouble getting something out. He leaned down a bit, reaching for it, "Here."

Thankfully, he was stronger than her and managed to pull it out with a gentle tug. She took it from him, smiling brightly. She leaned up a a bit, giving him a peck on the lips. "You better hurry to get your things."

He blushed, not only because she had kissed him but that he knew eyes were on them. He gave a quick nod and scurried to his locker, fumbling with the lock. He could feel hatred all around him. He was used to it. Well... Not for the same reason.

Dib tightened his jaw, so what if they hated him? He had Kyt. What everyone wanted since day one.

He marched to class confidently. Then he remembered he had Biology. Biology with Tak. AND Zim. _Fuck!_ he groaned internally. The last thing he wanted to do was have to deal with the two freaks...

He went and sat in his seat in the middle of the room. His partner was a pretty girl. A preppy girl, who hardly spoke to him unless she needed his paper to copy off of. She was nothing to Kyt. No one was. And Dib knew anyone would agree...

As the bell rang for class to start, kids trickled in, hurrying to their seats before the teacher arrived.

The whole duration of the class, Dib didn't really didn't pay attention. He stared at the back of Tak's head in annoyance and hatred. For a second his eyes flickered down to her moving pencil. She seemed to be sketching something. He started to lean up and forward to see, until someone behind him hissed for him to sit down.

He had only gotten a glimpse of what she was drawing. It had wings. And sort of weird body since he hadn't seen, and it was engulfed in flames. Not like it was being burned, but like it thrived in fire. And the slight image he had seen stuck in his head all day somewhere in the back of his mind.

"Ariiiiiiiiiii!" Kyt whined from the living room couch where she lay sprawled out, her blond hair up in a bun and a bag of chips on her lap. When he didn't respond, she forced herself to sit up, looking back into the kitchen. Ari leaned against the counter, his face focused on whatever the other person on the phone was saying. It was a familiar look on a somewhat unfamiliar person. Something wasn't right.

She heard him say something in a hushed tone before hanging up. She felt a wave of heat, and shivered. She didn't think twice of it though. "Ari?"

He looked up at her, looking tired. And old. "Mom's grave was robbed."

At that Kyt scrambled up, "What? Why would they take from her?!"

"Something very valuable."

Kyt looked at her brother, unsure of how to respond. Something was swelling up in her. Something she was becoming far too familiar with. Ari waved a hand at his younger sister, "We have to go talk to the sheriff.."

Kyt stood there, her green eyes narrowed into slits. "What good will that do? It's been so long... It feels like so long... And they haven't found anything!"

Kyt began to pace around, running her fingers through her loose hairs. "Mom was all I had. Things at school aren't going right. No one is doing anything! Nothing has turned up! No weapon! No suspects! This isn't right..."

A soft sob escaped her as she whirled around to look at Ari. He looked tired. Like an angel that had just fallen from the heavens. He sighed.

He couldn't stand the sight of his sister so... Sad. Her eyes filled with tears. Of anger and despair. He could only imagine how she felt. They stared at eachother, speaking with only their eyes until finally Kyt brought herself together. Without a word she went to the door, slipping on a pair of sandals.

When they arrived to the sheriffs, what had been stolen had been more than Kyt could have thought. Not only was her mother's life was missing, but now her body.

For the rest of the week, Kyt found herself more haunted than she had originally been. She felt eyes on her at Skool. More than usual, and more sympathetic. What would be taken from her now? Her friends? Her best friends? Her brother? Maybe even her own life?

Kyt took a bite of her pudding in silence, looking above Gaz's head at lunch. She wasn't playing her GS4, but reading and going through several papers. Actually, she had been doing a lot of research-y like things. Kyt watched her.

"What is that?"

Gaz didn't raise a brow, or really showed any amazement at Kyt finally speaking. She shrugged, "Old news articles. I'm trying to see if I can find anything about what happened to your mother."

Kyt felt her stomach churn, she set her butterscotch pudding down slowly, swallowing her last bite. "And?"

"It's too strange. I never knew this town was so famous for its past of violence." Gaz said organizing her papers into a manilla folder. "Ten or so years ago some mad man had been found experimenting. On humans. He had their bodies. But it wasn't quite himself... It doesn't add up."

She grumbled something as the bell rang, sauntering off as the lunch bell rang. Kyt watching her back. She couldn't understand the feeling in her chest and gut. Why would someone who did such terrible things so long ago start up again? Knowing Gaz, she knew more than she was telling... Kyt crushed her cup in her hand.

If Gaz was so concerned why was she holding things back? If she was her friends, why didn't she tell her?! Kyt let out a frustrated sigh as she got up. Why was everything having to come in riddles? She just wanted to get the pain over and done with. This was stupid, it was torture!

Kyt stomped off, dropping her trash into the trash can, unaware of the small wisps of smoke and smell of burning plastic...


	15. Unraveling

_Stupid, Dib-stink. Stupid, human bastard_! Zim wanted to scream out. He could not stand the sight of him. Especially not the sight imprinted in his mind. It made his squeedly-spooch wish to die!

Dib and Kyt.

Kyt and Dib.

Either way it had Dib. And that made it vile. Zim clenched his fists, hissing and growling.

 _How_?

How could he have missed his chance so fast? So suddenly!? Was there some clue he had missed? What he did not miss was, that disgusting human with his lips on hers. His cold human body near her warm one. He hissed, tapping his claw-like fingers on his desk. He wanted this stupid class to end. But they were only ten minutes in.

He narrowed his eyes at Bitters. That vile creature was torturing him. He knew it.

She was torturing Kyt, too. He knew that also.

His mind began to drift. Pondering the earlier conversation with Tak. How could he know so little? Such an invader as himself should have known such top secret information! As he lost himself in thought, he stared at Mrs. Bitters hunched back...

{Rewind A Few Days}

Zim stared at the humanly creature in the large tube. He was too focused on it to notice Tak come in. She stepped up beside him, looking up at her. "She's a beautiful thing isn't she? Very destructive... Not so much as the others."

She looked at him from the corner of her eyes, "And nowhere near as chaotic as Kytïel _._ "

At the name, Zim tensed, causing her to cackle in delight. He clenched his fists. He spoke in a cold tone, "Bitters?"

"Oh, she's doing her part. Could you believe? She was next in line as Tallest." Tak laughed, "I don't understand how those idiots, Red and Purple, managed to get her out of the way!"

Zim let out a soft hiss. How dare she speak of his leaders like so?! She will pay!

He closed his eyes, a flash of Bitters without her disguise. The archaic old lady that had sat before him for years and years. She was an extroardinarily tall, sickly colored creature, even for an Irken, with eyes the color of a silver sky. She had wrinkles like that of a hyuman, her PAK was her hunch in her disguise.

Bitters hadn't even remembered she was an Irken until Tak's arrival.

"Such a tragedy of losing the title of Almighty Tallest... That she could not move..." Tak had explained, circling the surgical table on which Gir's human suit was being upgraded on. "She could make anything do her bidding. She would have been the ultimate ruler... If only she had thought. Now, it is time for me- US, to usurp her."

To that, Zim had only nodded, his eyes focused on Gir's human body. "After all... It is I who discovered them. The Halön. The Lost Race."

She smiled then, a beautifully cruel smile, "Who would've thought?"

She turned to Zim, placing a gloved claw on his forearm. This distracted him from his work. "That you defeating me would have led to my success?"

As Zim remembered, he wanted to scream. How could things turn so against him? "Ariël has been reported that our experiment is nearly ready. It is time Bitters does her work."

Tak turned away, walking onto the lift that would send her to her cover home. The moment she was gone, Zim let out a growl. How he hated that pathetic creature! How could she make so many into her tools? He couldn't even begin to understand the ability she possessed. A minor form of what Bitters could do. Manipulation.

He rested his forehead against the cool glass, his eyes flickering closed. He opened them, and nearly let out a scream of terror. The body inside was not the one it had been; now it was Kyt's. Her blond hair floating around her, her naked body covered in markings. He backed away, blinking.

He let out a sigh of relief. It was not her in there. She would never be in there. He knew it could not happen...

"Look at this." Gaz called over Kyt, who was on a different computer, seperated by some middle schoolers playing games. Kyt locked the computer, then rolled her chair over to where Gaz sat, and peered over her shoulder. She squinted her eyes, reading the article. She looked at the blurry black and white picture below.

It was of a handcuffed man being pushed into a police car. He had his back to the camera, but his face was in the motion of turning to look over his shoulder.

"Had been under the influence of some other worldly being..." Gaz read while Kyt studied the picture, something caught her attention. She felt as if she knew the person. "What kind of crap is this..."

Gaz kept mumbling, but Kyt couldn't shake off this feeling. What was it? She had felt it before... She knew it wasn't too long ago. Not too long ago at all. Gaz spoke to her, reading out more the article.

When she first started to be friends with both Gaz and Dib. The only time she had ever seen Gaz cry... She gasped as Gaz said, "...A genius who's career was scarred."

Gaz raised a brow at her, looking at her shocked green eyes.

"Dr. Membrane."


	16. What A Shame

****DISCLAIMER;**

 **There is a bit of song doesn't belong to me. It belongs rightfully to RED and their associated companies. "Hymn for the Missing"****

Kyt made her way through the halls, quietly and as ghostly as she had her first day at the Hi Skool.

Her green eyes focused on the ground in front of her. She had said hello to Dib, and Gaz. Other than that, no one else seemed to exist. Not Zim. Not Gir. And definitely not Tak.

Speaking of which, she had noticed the strange girl hadn't been there for the day. She had hardly sighted Zim, either. She was used to having them literally everywhere. Quickly, she decided she didn't care. Because she didn't.

She felt eyes following her everywhere, but when she looked up there was no one looking at her. No staring, just quick glances and jealous glares when she passed by.

The one absence that caused a bit of a silent uproar, though, was that of Mrs. Bitters.

"This is crazy!" Kyt overheard one girl in the gym lockers exclaim. "Bitters absent?"

"For a whole week in one year!"

"What if she really is planning our doom?!"

There was some nervous laughter. Then that terrible hacking known as Tak's laugh.

"Don't be silly, earthl- girls."

"I guess you're right. Bitters is just some harmless old lady. You know?"

"Not really."

"Yeah, I suppose."

Their murmurs continued as they walked out into the gym a few minutes early, leaving Kyt by herself. She tied up her hair, the ghostly ponytail still reaching to her mid-back even up high on her head, then made her way towards the door. She paused for a brief moment as a stall door opening caught her attention. She tensed slightly. It was Tak, who only looked at her with a cruel smile before walking out. Kyt shuddered.

Because of the last few incidents, the teacher learned dodgeball is not an option with Kyt in class. Not that anyone even minded.

After the class, Kyt dried herself off in the shower stall after a shower, quickly changing into her clothes.

Thankfully, Kyt had first lunch this day after gym.

"Kyt!" She whirled around at the sound of her name. She smiled brightly seeing who's lips had dared say her name on such a seemingly bad day for her.

He opened his arms and she jumped into them, immediately into his embrace.

"I've been looking for you since first hour! But you seemed to be gone as soon as the bell rang each time!" Dib looked down at her with a frown, leading her to their lunch table where Gaz was already. "Is there something wrong?"

From the corner of her eye, she saw Gaz look up slightly at Dib. Kyt only looked to Dib just as confused. Didn't Gaz tell him? She looked to her, their eyes meeting. She hadn't. She must have a reason...

 _Curiouser and curiouser,_ Kyt thought, giving a sigh out loud. She looked to Dib who was looking between his sister and girlfriend in hopes to understand their telepathic conversation. She smiled, kissing his cheek, "It's nothing, I promise."

He nodded and they ate their lunch in silence, Gaz leaving early. Kyt couldn't help but stare at her plate. Why was she hiding something important from Dib? About his own father, too! She had to tell him. She finished her bite of pb&j before starting to speak, "Dib..."

"Hmmm?" He looked to her, taking a swig of milk. She fiddled with her napkin on her lap, realizing she couldn't tell him. She didn't understand... But she couldn't now. "I'mma go dump my tray."

He gave her a puzzled look as she stood, moving as fast as possible towards the trash can(while everyone else walked away as fast as possible from it). As she turned around she gasped, then mumbled a soft sorry.

She had nearly ran straight into another girl. She didn't respond, though. The girl looked down at Kyt with glassy grey eyes, almost as if her soul was dead. A small spark of life seemed to flash through her, but only for a second. Slowly the girl raised a hand, grabbing a lock of Kyt's pale blond hair, which was very different from the girl's own wild, crimson hair. Kyt tensed slightly as she raised the piece of hair up to look at it.

"Such a shame... A shame... What a waste..."

The girl released the lock of hair, keeping her hand up. Her cold eyes traveled down to meet Kyt's. Kyt suddenly realized she had seen this girl once before. She had been at the talent show; she had acted out a part of 'The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet' on her own in an impressive fashion, switching from character to character with ease and convincingly, coming in second to herself. She looked different...

Just as she was about to wrack her brains for the girls name, the girl said, "You can call me Dizzy. Has anyone ever told you, you are inhumanly gorgeous?"

Kyt slowly shook her had, speaking softly, "Thank you..."

A small smile formed on the girls lips, making her look slightly insane with her wild hair, "Now, someone has."

With that, the girl brushed past her as if she had kept on walking the whole time. Kyt watched her blood red hair vanish out the door. Her words seem to echo themselves in the air around her, and follow her out the doors.

"What a shame... A shame..."

Such a waste...

 _"I tried to walk together_

 _But the night was growing dark_

 _Thought you were beside me_

 _But I reached and you were gone_

 _Sometimes I hear you calling_

 _From some lost and distant shore_

 _I hear you crying softly for the way it was before_

 _Where are you now?_

 _Are you lost?_

 _Will I find you again?_

 _Are you alone?_

 _Are you afraid?_

 _Are you searching for me?_

 _Why did you go? I had to stay_

 _Now I'm reaching for you_

 _Will you wait? will you wait?_

 _Will I see you again...?"_

Kyt sat on her window ledge, softly singing out words from the top of her head. She never thought she would be back here again.

Her eyes fixed on the moon that hung slightly over Zim's house. Not so long ago she had assumed she would never see it again... And yet there she was.

Forcing herself to not look at it, she kept humming out notes and adding words. As she did this, all that was on her mind was her mother. In her hand was the necklace she had taken from her mothers room. She held it up to the moonlight, reflecting beautifully haunting colors across her room. The girl closed her eyes at the thought of her, all the grief gently nudging at her chest.

She tried to continue on with her song, but she felt it swelling in her chest; the lonely tears and calling cries. Kyt stood and stretched, deciding to go speak to Ari about all the recent things. She knew she couldn't hold it in much longer. Besides... He was her brother, he deserved to know. Didn't he?

Moving silently from her room to his, she thought of what to say.

What if he got mad?

She took a deep breath, and just as she lifted her hand to knock on the door the sound of shattering glass made her cringe. She looked around, before hearing Ari shout her name.

"Kyt! Kyt! Help!"

Without hesitation the girl slammed the door open. Her brother was on the floor, pinned down by a thin figure, covered by shadows. It took her a second to register the knife in the shadow's hand, making its way towards her brothers chest. What didn't register was the light creeping off Ari's very skin and intensifying, nearly showing the man's face.

Still focused on the knife, she felt her body lunge forward, hands outstretched. Everything moved in a blur, and the next thing she knew, a sharp pain shot through her hand.

Ari watched wide-eyed as Kyt's blood dripped onto his face. The blade was inches away from his face, lodged through her hand. Ari swiftly sat up, noticing the man was not on him but laying at his feet.

Somehow, Kyt had knocked him off. He got up, and began moving towards the door. "Don't let him go anywhere! I'm calling nine-one-one!"

Hyperventilating, she watched as her brother ran off. She let out a yelp as she felt a hand grip the handle of the knife and yank it out, sending her blood flying across his laboratory coat.

She looked up to him.

He had the same scythe-like hair as his son with salt and peppered strands. Dr. Membrane wore his goggles down around his neck, his coat collar slightly undone, revealing his bagged, dark eyes and parts of his scrawny neck. He looked down at her, his eyes devoid of emotion or conscious. They were blank, and glassy. Clearly implanted into the side of his neck was a flashing sphere.

The man gave a wide smirk, before getting up and going on after Ari, causing her to scream out his name at the sound of his yell. She let out another cry as he went silent.

"Oh, don't worry, Kyt."

With a gasp, she raised from her knees and turned to see a tall, bent figure at the broken window. She took several steps back, recognizing the voice. "Mrs. Bitters?"

The old woman let out a cackle, turning on the room light. As the lights came on, Kyt caught a glimpse of the old granny before she transformed into a green-skinned creature. She had large silvery blue eyes, and wore a sort of metallic dress that puffed out at the chest, and made her abdomen literally the size of a twig. On her back was a PAK with six arms extending out and holding her up, making her seem much taller than she already was. She gave a cat-like smile, narrowing her eyes.

Above her eye was a metal sphere, flashing...

"Invader Bitters, filthy child! You thought I was just some old fool, didn't you?" She spoke, moving towards the pale girl. "I almost did as well... I thought I had met my doom... Doom... DOOM! Until Tak came along. Now I will bring everyone's doom upon them!"

Kyt pressed her back against the wall, realizing now that her teacher truly was insane. She cradled her hand closer, feeling a cold claw grab her. She was an alien. Just like Zim. Except she was much more of a threat. She had killed her mother. And she had possibly killed Ari. Now, she may kill her.

Attempting to push herself out of the claws grip, Kyt ignored her wounded hand, pushing against it to free herself. "Where is Ari!? Where is my mother!? Give them back!"

She let out a cry, feeling tears of pain and hatred pour down her face. Bitters only gave a laugh.

"You'll be joining them soon. What a shame!"

Dib let out a whistle as he drove down the street to Kyt's house. He had decided it would be nice to surprise Kyt by picking her up. He didn't like to drive much, although Gaz seemed to enjoy it as she played her GS5 in the back seat. Suddenly, his whistles stopped,making his little sister look up while still playing.

Parked outside of Kyt's house were three cop cars, a fire truck, and an ambulance. Kyt's lawn was bordered in yellow police tape, and several cops were inside. Dib let out a snarl as he saw who was in front of the house.

On the sidewalk was Zim, speaking to the police. His arms moved around frantically. Beside him stood a strangely calm Gir, with his hands on his jean pockets. What had that green, slimy bastard done now? "Gazlene stay here.."

"What? Don't tell me how to live my life, fat head."

Dib ignored Gaz's comment as he go out, slamming his door shut. He marched up to Zim just as the cop walked back to his car, taking notes. Zim noticed him, and his hazel-contact eyes turned cold. What did the Dib-worm want now? Zim was suddenly taken aback as Dib caught his arm in a crushing grip. He spoke in a low voice, "Where is Kyt? What happened? What did you do to her?!"

The alien shrunk back as Dib's voice grew louder. Under his wig Zim felt his antanaes press close to his head, "Zim did nothing."

"Don't lie Zim! I know you know!"

"Zim knows nothing!"

Dib raised his fist, about to let out a cry. Zim didn't flinch at the threat, but only nodded his head back towards the cop cars. Dib dropped his hand to his side, leaving it in a fist. He hissed under his breath."I'll find out. If you've hurt her, I swear I'll fucking kill you."

With that said, Dib turned on his heel, his black coat tail flying as he did so. Zim rubbed his arm, watching the human go away, "I wouldn't... Not ever... On my life."

A low groan escaped Kyt's lips as she shifted in the metal box. Her throat was raw from screaming. She had seen Ari. She had seen her mother. All before being thrown unconscious. Now she was... Where was she?

Slowly, she forced her eyes open and stared. She was in a crate, with one side made of glass. Out of that glass, she could see blackness and another window. And out of that window, she could see the curve of the Earth, growing smaller and smaller. Far below her was her home. She let out a gasp, beginning to claw at the glass. She had to get out...

She let out a cry of pain, clutching her wounded hand to her chest. She couldn't get out. Her eyes slid down to the floor, trying to think. Her thoughts were immediately paused as a piece of white paper caught her attention. With her uninjured hand, she picked it up to find it was a note. From Tak.

"I hope you enjoy the view. Smiley face."

Kyt let out a scream, slamming her hands on the window again. She had to get out...


	17. Falling Angels

"I'm going to kill you!"

Kyt screamed, slamming her fist into the wall of glass in front of her for the millionth time. A sob escaped her throat, choking her. She laid back, the pain in her hand was unbearable now. She began to calm, trying to think quickly of how to escape a metal box. The glass side wouldnt break, and certainly the metal wouldn't...

She was pulled out of thought as there was an explosion from nearby. Then a bunch of shouts, followed by agonized screams. Kyt jumped, her heart stopping for a moment as she felt her crate jostle. She felt like some sort of animal.

"Kyt!"

She let out a shriek of surprise as Ari's face was now plastered on the glass of the box. "Kyt! Put your hands on the metal."

"The metal?"

Ari banged on the sides of the crate, and she placed her hands on either side of her. She put her hands on it feeling heat that would burn human skin immediately. But it didn't burn her.

"Kyt, I need you to focus on breaking this! Hurry!"

"I can't when you say hurry!"

"Kyt!"

At the sound of desperation in his voice, Kyt closed her eyes. She pressed her palms deeply into the scalding metal focusing. She imagined it breaking, shattering at her touch. Nothing happened.

"Come on!"

She screamed in frustration. What the hell was going on?! What did she need to do that was so damn important? This was getting her nowhere! She pressed against the metal more, ignoring that the temperature was rising dramatically, until the next thing she knew, white flames engulfed everything and a loud explosion enveloped her body in its very sound.

Then all she felt was the rush of air and pull of gravity calling her back to the Earth's surface.

She couldn't make a sound as the ground rushed towards her.

 _Well... Goodbye.._

Kyt closed her eyes tightly at the thought, tears streaming down her cheeks and up into the sky. She hadn't gotten to make up with Zim. She didn't even get to go out on an official date with Dib. She didn't put an end to Tak. She wouldn't get anymore surprises from Gir. At least she would be with her mother...

Then she felt her body hit something that wasn't quite like the ground. The beating of wings roared in her ears, and through her eyelids she felt a bright light. She didn't want to open her eyes to find she was hallucinating the feeling of arms cradling her to ease the panic of death. Although that may be very well what was happening... She didn't know. After a few moments her eye peeked open above her. Her eyes immediately popped open.

Ari looked was looking down at her, descending towards the ground still.

Except he wasn't quite Ari.

His body was still the same build and color. And his hair. And his eyes. Except he gave off a heavenly light, almost like he was a fire. From his back were two large, translucent wings with swirls of light pulsating from them. Like the rest of his body, but the wings gave off more.

"Ariël."

He stopped at the name, and looked down at his younger sister. She had said his real name. Did she remember? He opened his mouth to speak, only to feel his body be jerked back. Kyt let out a scream as she was yanked from his grasp. She couldn't let this happen.

She didn't want to be torn away from everything. Her green eyes darted around frantically for a to escape as she struggled.

Then the world disappeared around them in flames.

A high, rumbling sound jerked Dib and Zim from their thoughts. Thoughts of Kyt. Both wondered where she was.

Dib hadn't been unable to focus all day. Supposedly there had been blood in one of the rooms. She can't have died. She can't have been hurt. He tapped his pencil impatiently, sick with worry. His muddy eyes glancing at Zim. He must know, that dirty creature.

Then the thought hit him. Where was his sickly friend, Tak? She was gone, too.. Was she in on it? Those jackasses... Dib tightened his fist, feeling a snap in his hand. He looked down at the halved pencil in his hands.

Zim cast a glance at the idiot earthworm. He had broken his pen-cel. The idiot. He looked down at his paper, thoughts of precious Kyt floating by. He didn't understand. What had gone on without him knowing? He knew very well this was Tak's doing. Had she known he was going to help Kyt? She couldn't have... He had been careful of concealing everything he felt for the beautiful creature.

The explosion was the only thing to distract their minds.

In that instant, everyone's head snapped towards the window to see fire a ways away in the sky, raining down. Zim got up, recognizing a shape in the sky. The shape of a ship. An Irken ship. Dib, noticing the alien as he ran out, chased after him. The two ran through the halls, almost like they were racing. They ignored the pack of students behind them.

The human boy looked up at debry falling from the heavens. And the pulsing golden fire.

"The actual what?" He narrowed his eyes, unable to see very well. He felt a tap on his shoulder. He blinked in surprise as Gir handed him binoculars, a goofy grin across his face. "MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

"What? It's only April..." Dib frowned, but took the binoculars from him. As he looked through them, he let a gasp, his heart pounding. He immediately dropped them down.

He had seen her ghostly hair. No one could have such hair. And there had been another fuzzy figure, with beautiful radiant wings. He looked like Ari. But he couldn't be? What the hell was he? Both had been falling towards the ground in fire and smoke.

The next thing he knew, he felt his legs moving beneath him and his lungs burning. Then grey rushed up to meet his face. He let out a painful groan as he hit the cement, then rolled onto his back to look up at Gir. He felt something wet and sticky trickle from his nose.

Gir smiled, his eyes red. "I don't think so."

The humanized robot picked him up and dragged him back to the crowd of students. Before them was Zim, sick metal legs coming out of his PAK, and lifting him up. Gir pushed Dib back to the throng of frightened students. He began to laugh madly, pointing at Zim. "I told you! I told all of you!"

Zim stared at him coldly. Then his gaze shifted to everyone, taking a few steps forward to kick Dib in the head. His body fell like a rag doll's to the ground.

Zim looked up with a cold smirk.

"You will comply. Or meet your doom."


	18. Irked

Screams of terror and agony roared in the her ears as the small girl ran.

Her nearly white hair was tinted red and brown with the blood and dirt flying in the air around her. She did not stop, not when weapons came near her or black gloved hands reached out to snatch her.

She could see her people above her in the sky, their flames falling around her. It lit her city of diamonds glittering like millions of stars. It was horrifying and beautiful.

"Kytïel!"

Her name rung in her ears as a wind of freezing ice ran through her body, freezing all around her.

Kyt woke to the low rumbling of an engine. Had she fallen asleep in a car? Where had she gone?

As she rubbed at her eyes it became clear to her that she wasn't in an automobile, but instead a cage made of a sparkling crystalline structure. Outside of the cage was a room of metal with wires and grids all across the walls and floor leading up into a hole in the ceiling.

She remembered now. She was in a ship. An alien ship.

A cough made Kyt's eyes stop examining the room around her and shift to the source of the sound, causing her to move towards the cage beside hers. "Ariël?"

The name slipped from her mouth just as a door slid open and the stomping of boots echoed through the barren room, stopping at Kyt's crystal box. The caged girl raised her eyes to meet cold eyes narrowed down at her. Only the voice of another Irken pulled Tak's eyes away and towards Ari's cage.

"Tak, it seems this one has tried to burn through."

Tak only gave a laugh, "You fool! They couldn't get out if both of them tried. These crystals were found on their planet; able to withstand even white fire. Now. Make them presentable for the Almighty Tallest."

Tak slowly looked back down to Kyt, a cruel smile on her face, "Especially her. She is to be their mate and weapon. A perfect combination that will certainly please our Leaders."

"No! Tak, we had a deal!" Kyt looked at her brother, her eyes growing wide before narrowing. She couldn't describe the pain that went through her, the feeling of betrayal. And most of all the pure anger as she looked up to Tak's smile.

"You... WERE WORKING WITH HER?!" Kyt's voice raised as she spoke. Her brother looked at her in silence, before hanging his head.

"I was only trying to do what was best..."

Kyt gave a short laugh, standing up and going to the edge of the cage where two Irk males were unlocking the door to escort her away. Another pair of Irk coming in to take away Ariël.

Without another word, she walked out being accompanied on either side by a guard.

A groan escaped Dib's lips as the white walls came into focus. He slowly sat up, realizing he was in the nurse's office. The higher he sat up the more he felt the pain at the crown of his head. He reached up touching his head feeling his hair was matted and something sticky had dried in it.

"Blood..." he mumbled as the door opened. He looked at it hoping for it to be the nurse so he could ask for an ice pack and leave. To his dismay, it wasn't. He scowled, "Zim."

"Yes, it is I, filthy Dib-worm." The alien, now out of his disguise, folded his arms across his chest. "How is that big melon of yours?"

"What do you care?" Dib snarled, turning his head to look out the window. Why the hell did that little freak care? "You caused it."

"Do not be so damned pleased," Zim laughed, "I'm not asking because I care. Zim is asking because..."

Zim cut his own sentence off, looking as if he wanted to puke. And he did. How could he ask the filth he has looked down upon for years for help? He spoke through gritted teeth, "Zim comes to you.. For help."

Dib stared at the alien, blankly. Had he heard right? He wanted help? From him? A giggle forced its way out of Dib and became uncontrollable laughs. "After years of humiliation... You want me to help you? Are you kidding? No."

"Fine, then. Zim will save Kyt, with or without a filthy hyu-man pig!" The alien saw the boy tense at the mentioning of his beloved... _Girlfriend_.

Zim mentally gagged at the memory of the Dib-worm holding Kyt. But at least he now knew he had the boy's interest, which was exactly what he wanted. He watched as Dib thought, clearly at war with himself. How are humans so transparent?

He finally let out a sigh, "Only for Kyt."

"Good because she would be... As you human's put it: wedded to my leaders."

"What?!" Dib nearly screeched the same way Zim had done when he had discovered this. "But... She's... She's mine!"

"Yes, yes. Now let's go." Zim growled, grabbing hold of his arm and yanking him off the leathery bed. Dib let Zim drag him a few steps before pulling his arm out of the filthy green monster's grasp.

"Where is Gaz?" He asked, the thought suddenly hitting him. Zim kept walking until they reached the doorway and pushing open the door. Outside smoke filled the air, hiding the nearly post-apocalyptic city.

"She is with Gir on their way to Kyt's home. They will wait for us there." Zim said as he marched out into the thick heat. Dib squinted his eyes, adjusting his glasses. In the horizon were great black ships, hovering. That was were Zim was headed. "How do I know this isn't a trap?"

Zim laughed, "Do you not remember Kyt being captured? Zim did not mean to hit you that hard."

Dib closed his mouth, following his most hated enemy. He paused in realization, "We aren't going the right way."

"...Yes, we are." Zim rolled his eyes, looking back over his shoulder.

"Kyt's house is the other way!"

"I said Kyt's home, not her house. She is more than you think, Dib." Zim scoffed, looking forward and continuing on. Dib inhaled deeply, holding his anger in and marched behind the alien.

Following his enemy to who knows where was the last thing he ever wanted to do.

"Ow!" Kyt snarled, as two Irken females grabbed beneath her shoulder blades and pushed hard with their clawed fingers. The second they did this she heard a snap, and felt her muscles move upward, stretching. She felt something soft against the skin her shoulders, which her dressed left revealed. She slowly turned her head, staring at the shimmery white wing protruding from her back. She blinked several times, trying to take it in. Since when was she winged?

 _Mother... What have you been hiding all my life?_

Kyt's attention was snapped back as one of the Irkens sighed. "Even the Halön's beauty far surpasses ours... She is by far fit to be our leaders' mate."

The girl cringed. They mentioned it again. She didn't want to be a mate to anything! This was the second time they had mentioned anything about Halön. She looked at them as they admired their work. She had been standing there for over an hour, unmoving as the chattered over how to dress her. They had decided in her traditional attire, which was all very light and airy material. Quietly and coldly she asked, "Who are the Halön?"

They looked at each other, before giggling at her. Kyt narrowed her eyes. These females... They reminded her of all the other girls from Earth. How they had always treated her.

They irked her.

"They are your people." The three looked up to the doorway to Tak, behind her was her brother. The two Irk bowed and stepped away from Kyt, running out of the room. "Fine job. They made even you a sight."

Kyt said nothing as Tak led her out of the room. She immediately fell into step with her brother who was wearing gladiator-like clothes. A leather skirt and hard chest plate. His face was dark as if he would blow up any moment and his wings were stiff pillars behind him, showing he was on guard for anything.

They walked through a hall that was strangely filled with many snack bars and vending machines.

"I hope they aren't fat frogs.." Kyt mumbled below her breath. She guessed Ari had heard her because he chuckled. Tak suddenly stopped, looking at the two, then pointed at a large futuristic door in front of them, easily looming thirty feet. "Behind here are my leaders. Almighty Tallest Red and Almighty Tallest Purple. You will bow at the foot of their thrones and spoke if spoken too. Understood?"

The siblings said nothing.

Kyt would look at her brother for reassurance but she was still irked by him to. She couldn't believe he would betray her like he had.

Without any other sound, Tak knocked on the door. Which opened and strange fog poured out as she lead them in.

The room was all metal like the rest of the Massive, but a lot bigger. The floors were covered by soft red carpet and most of the walls of the room were made of glass, showing the endless space beyond and part of the planet Irk. Scattered around the room were tables with heaps of snacks and greasy food.

At the farthest end of the room were two thrones on a dias. And on the two thrones were two Irkens, staring straight down at them. They were named by color, she noted.

Red and Purple.

As they reached the foot of their alter, they stood. They were much taller than all the other Irkens Kyt had seen, save Zim and Tak. Most of them reached to her knee or hip. She slowly bowed, feeling her wings curl around her shoulders as she did so. Beside her, Ari bowed, his wings lifting on the air slightly. When the two stood straight, Kyt found that the Almighty Tallests were staring at her. Red was the first one to speak.

"How interesting."


	19. Saving an Angel

"Zim," Dib spoke as he sat on the floor against the wall of the small ship. "Earlier, you said Kyt is more than I know. What did you mean by that?"

Dib stared at the alien's antennas move around as he thought how to answer the question. He pushed a few buttons on the dashboard of the ship and turned his chair to face the human worm baby. "Zim meant a lot of things."

"What is Kyt, _ZIM_." Dib got ready to stand as the alien glared at him. He didn't want to be anywhere near the idiot.

"You know those creatures you hyu-man's call Seraphim?" Zim pinched between his eyes, since he had no nose. Dib nodded, raising a brow. "That's what she is. But that is the name you humans gave her race. Their real name is the Halön."

Zim turned back around and began checking meters and gauges. "They are a very superior race. Very... _natural_."

"Wait, you're saying she is an alien?" Dib stood, taking the co-pilot seat next to Zim. This whole entire time... He had been in love with a creature he had been trying to prove existed? She was a perfect paranormal creature to prove to the world, and she had been right there under his nose.

Dib slapped himself. No, that was wrong. Human or not, he knew very well he still liked her.

"...You disgust the great Zim." Zim shook his head. "Yes, she is. Tak... Tak found her planet after we had launched her into space. Halön was in ruin and her people trapped. She saved the youngest one she found and its sibling and the mother. Kytïel was the one she intended to brainwash since she was the only one who was unlike the rest. She was only in a coma and had resisted whatever had happened to the others..."

Zim paused, staring out into a black hole in the distance. He opened his mouth to say something then shook his head. "Anyway... She decided if she could get Kyt under her control, all of them would follow. And she was right. As long as she has control over Kyt, no one will disobey her. And now, she is giving her to our leaders as a gift. Not to please them, but to overthrow them. And then take over the rest of the universe."

Dib peered out into the great unknown as they passed through colorful dust left behind by stars that had died long ago. He stared out the ships window for what seemed forever. He felt too many things at once. "Then all that time Tak picked on Kyt?"

"She was tampering with her power. Even in her weakest state, she showed she was capable of doing more than most." Zim said calmly, navigating skillfully past space junk.

"... And if Tak is out to overthrow the earth... Why aren't you onboard with the plan?" Dib asked, slowly standing up. This was a question he didn't need to ask. He already knew why, remembering back to the day they had been at the hospital for Kyt. He simply wanted to hear it. Dib wanted to have something to be mad about. He had plenty to be, but he knew this would trigger it. _This pathetic little alien_..Dib spoke to himself.

At the question, Zim felt his throat tighten. Why did the human have to ask such a thing? He spoke in a low tone, through clenched teeth, "Because Zim will be the ONLY over lord of the universe; this isn't about just the Earth. Anyone else who dares defy Zim's superiority will fail and meet their doom!"

Dib stared at the back of the monster's head. He began taking slow steps towards him. "Then why... Why didn't you stop this sooner? Why did you just stand by Tak's side all the damn time!"

Zim's eyes widened, and he spun his chair back to look at Dib. "I didn't know what Tak was truly planning!"

"You're a fucking liar!" Dib bellowed, throwing himself towards Zim, his glasses falling to the ground. "You like Kyt, too! You thought you could play hero, didn't you?! And only brought me to watch!"

Zim let out a scream, throwing himself over the side of the chair just as Dib dug his nails into the back. He turned his head to loom at the alien, his brown eyes nearly a pitch black. He squinted, trying to focus his vision on the green fuzzy trying to scramble out of reach as he pounced on him. Dib pinned him down, raising his fist and without thought bringing it down on the alien's face. He didn't even care where hid punches landed, he just liked the feeling of that green bastard's skin against his fists.

Zim caught the human's hands as it came down for another strike. Six long metallic legs came out from Zim's Pak, raising him off the ground. He threw the human to the far side of the small ship, breathing heavily. What the hell was this puny humans issue? Was he not helping him save his ... _Girlfriend_?

Dib felt the air leave his lungs as he hit the wall and slid down. He brought himself back up. He was not done with Zim. He began to run towards him, only to feel the ship shake and come to a halt causing both of them to fall to the ground.

Dib rubbed his head, a sharp pain pounding into his skull. Zim look up and chirped cheerily, "We're here!"

"Of course, we are..." Dib sneered as he stumbled over to the alien. He felt his stomach turn and roll inside of him. Flying in a spaceship with his most hated enemy was never a thing he hated expected to happen. _Why me_?

"Put these on." Zim held up a pair of futuristic hand cuffs to his face. Dib narrowed his eyes.

"Why should I trust you?" He asked in a hiss of breath, narrowing his eyes over the top of his very broken glasses. The alien matched the glare, hissing back at him. "Kyt."

Dib took the cuffs, clasping them on. A magnetic line of green appeared between them. But he found he could still use his arms. Dib jumped a little as the ships door opened. He took what he assumed was his place beside Zim. The slimy little thing put his hand on his arm. He resisted the urge to pull away.

As he looked before him there was a huge ship. The Massive, Dib remembered the name faintly. He felt the tug on his arm and walked forward without much thought. The gears in his mind working. He was finally on the very planet he always wished to prove existed. He remembered how not too long ago, he had heard the very signal from this place. _Too late now,_ He thought bitterly.

"I've got the hyu-man. He was trying to steal a ship to save his precious Kyt. The filth is to be the servant of our leaders." Zim said, with a authority to two Irken males standing at the ships entrance. They were much, much shorter than the both of them. Without hesitation, they moved aside.

Kyt stared blankly at her bedroom wall. Her wall right now, was made to mimic an ocean. The wall had a hologram generator built into it. And for some reason, she wanted to stare at an ocean. She always found it appalling, though. Like if she went into it, it could consume her and kill her. Cut her off from air. "Kyt?"

Her brother's voice traveled through the thick door. She looked down at her soft plush covers, picking at nonexistent lint. If they even had lint on this planet. She proceeded to pick at her wings. "Come in."

At her voice, the door opened with a hiss. Ari's shadow engulfed her. She raises her eyes to him, through the veil of her hair. She couldn't really tell what he was thinking. If he was sorry. She got up, asking primly, "Is it time to go?"

Only a nod from the man. She sighed, feeling as if she glided everywhere she went. She felt hollow like a ghost. The two stepped into the hallway. She shivered as her bare feet hit the cold, unfeeling floor.

Kyt kept her eyes to the floor. Until she felt Ari stop beside her. For some strange reason her heart fluttered at the presence before her. It blocked out the sounds of crashing and yells and "pew pew's" from the guns.

Her eyes fluttered up and his black jacket flying into the wall caught her attention. Not the loud crash of his body being smashed into metal. Or the low groan of pain. "Dib!"

She yelled, in joy at the sight of him and somewhat fear at what she saw. Her legs moved to him on their own, crouching beside him. Her wings curling our him. He seemed to try focusing on her. "Kyt?"

"Kyt!" Ari shouted from beside her and flames of red kissed her skin, but didn't do so much as tickle her. On the other side of her feathery shield, there were screams of pain. Then Tak's voice. Then Gaz's voice.

"What's happening?" Dib asked weakly. She shushed him, peeking out. There was Zim, the six legs coming out of his PAK making him loom far above them. His feet dangled in front of her face. Dib coughed, "I heard Gaz. Where is Gaz?"

"Right here, big head," the purple haired girl, pushing aside Kyt's wing, snarled. "Gir! Grab him, he's too weak! Hurry before MiMi reboots!"

"Okie dokie!" Gir's voice screeched in happiness. Then Dib was out of Kyt's reach and Gaz's hand was on her wrist. It felt strangely cold. "Hurry. Not much time!"

Gaz's speech sounded broken to Kyt's ears. There was too much chaos for her to handle. She felt her wings drag limply behind her. Ahead of her, Erë ran with Zim. Gir had Dib, limp and seemingly lifeless, in his arms. "Gaz. Why did you come?"

"To save you, idiot!" Kyt smiled, even in the middle of what could be their eternal enslavement or death, she managed to be sour. "We're going to your real home."

"Real home?" Kyt asked as they stopped in front of a ship, much smaller than the Massive, that had crashed through the wall. She felt Zim's gloved hands pull her up into it. She stared down at Gaz, who nodded.

"We're going to Halön."


	20. Confessions and Trials

Kyt wandered the halls in silence, feeling like she was in a dream. It was a tad too nostalgic. She stopped and stared at her reflection in the smooth crystalline wall, much like the one of her cage on the Massive. Which was now empty in a far, far away place. She felt like she had traveled through time and space to get to this place. Which was otherworldly, yet it felt fitting to her. And little did she know, that in the eyes of the others, she looked as if this was something made just for her. She also didn't know that while she was thinking of Zim and Dib crashing into walls and of how they came to save her, she was being watched.

She stared into her reflection for a while, her green eyes glowing like embers. And Zim stared into them as they stared at herself. Examining her pale skin and pale hair and looking closer at her features. She was trying to see the differences between herself and humans... Besides the obvious, she was rather human to him.

Zim recalled wondering why he couldn't look more human to attract her attention in the disgustingly endearing way humans do. From behind him he heard the shuffling of foot steps, and he quickly turned on his heel to face them. He let out a relieved sigh, seeing it was only Gaz and not Dib. She was staring at him.. with that annoying look as if she knew. Because she always knows. "This is your chance, idiot."

With that, she wandered back off into the shade of the palace. Zim looked back over to Kyt, and realized she was right. Gir was busy being... well, Gir. Dib was immersed in the technology which the Kyt's brother was teaching him about. That left he and Kyt. With the exception of Gaz, who wandered about like them. He took in a deep breath, and stepped out from his hiding. He walked formally and tall, his head high. Like he had been taught to do as an Irken Invader. Like he had hoped, Kyt noticed him and turned her head to gaze at him quietly. _Always silent... Always watching._ He thought to himself.

"Hello, Kytïel." Zim said in an authoritive tone. He had no other way of speaking when he felt this way. His throat constricting and nearly choking him. She gave a small smile, responding in her softest of voices, "Hey, Zim. It's just Kyt, you know."

He shifted awkwardly, and moved slowly to the balcony overlooking the desert like area around them. The buildings, which were once beautiful and full of life, were knocked over, crumbling, and half covered in snow white sand. He stared at all of it for the longest time, that he was sure Kyt would have just walked away by now. "There is something Zim must tell you... And it's of utmost importance."

"Oh?" Kyt said softly, coming up beside him. She stared out into the desert like area, feeling like she had never left and had watched it all fall into ruin. The sight of her original home this way covered in dust and death made her heart break. Zim taking a deep breath pulled her out of her own mind, and made her look at him.

She studied his profile. If it weren't for his green skin, and being earless and noseless, he would be an absolutely handsome human male. In this way, he was actually adorable. His eyes, glowing pink in this world's sun, lowered a bit to look at his interlocked hands. "I'm sorry. For how I was with Tak... There is no excuse for Zim to use. I just wanted to know what she was going to do... I wanted to stop her."

He paused, then slowly shook his head, a look of disgust coming over his face. "I didn't... I shouldn't have waited so long. To have put you through so much misery when I was trying to keep you from it."

"Your song, though. You apologized..." She said even quieter now. Zim looked at her, and her eyes although they were always glowing bright green, nearly neon, were more forest like in this angle. It gave her a strange, powerful look. He shook his head again, his antannaes swaying as he did so.

"That's not only it." He bit his lip, showing his razor sharp teeth. "At the dance..."

The alien boy paused, mulling over it a bit. "Ever since you came to that school, I felt something strange. Something Zim could never explain. Yet, I saw it in the Dib-worm. And Gaz saw it in both of us. It increased our hatred for the other... Or whatever it is we have..."

He clenched his jaw, like he was trying to pull things together. Words, thoughts, feelings... He turned to look up at the window to his right. "I didn't understand any of it... But at that dance, Kyt, I..."

They stared at eachother for the longest time. Kyt remembered the dance all of a sudden, how she had shoved all of those feelings and thoughts deep, deep into the back of her mind. Like a kid when they get a terrifying doll on Christmas so they hide it in their closet under piles of clothes and shoes and trash that adds up over the years. It flooded back the deep pain inside of her when he had just followed Tak... How he had turned on her. She blinked a few times, trying to think... She knew he truly hadn't meant to. She turned her head to the side again. Shaking her head slowly, the image of Dib flashing in the recesses of her psyche. Zim went on, "At the dance Kyt, I figured out that feeling that made Zim'a squeedly-spooch flip in joy... I think I love you."

Kyt scrunched up her face, knowing deep down that she had already known this would come out. She had felt it at the dance as well, the way everything seemed to fit perfectly together, like a puzzle. But she had Dib, who had never left her side... Who was probably an even greater friend than Zim... She shook her head, then stared out over the abandoned city, helpless. She had to lock it all away... There was no way she could do this, not to Dib. She took a long breath, "I have Dib. I'm sorry..."

She pushed herself off of the balcony rails, her wings fluttering to keep balance as she turned on her heel. She didn't want to look at Zim. Luckily, she found herself looking at her brother. Surprised, Kyt immediately tried sounding cheery, "Ari!"

He stared down at her quietly, standing as if he were stone. Slowly, he raised a thick brow, "Pardon, but am I interrupting."

"No, you were not, " Zim said bluntly from behind her. She dared herself to look back, he looked like all the other mindless Invaders back on his planet. Like some sort of soldier. Like he had authority. He seemed fine. Ari nodded his head slowly, and waved for them to follow him, "Kyt, we have to talk about what we're going to do."

She didn't say a word, but raised her head to him in question. Forgetting to act cheery, she still remembered her partial anger towards him. He looked down at her from the corner of his dark eyes, "About Tak, about this plan of hers. What are we going to do?"

"I want to train." She responded with no hesitation, "To save mom."

Abruptly, he stopped and looked at her incredously. As if she were insane. "You're not ready for that."

"What else am I to do? It's not like you can suddenly go free an army on your own!" She snarled, on the edge of actually snapping. He only stared at her, his eyes wide. Tightening his jaw, he stared her deep into her eyes, "You cannot let anything stand in your way, do you understand? You have to go through trials of pain. Are you sure?"

She squared herself, and strangely enough, smiled at him; her eyes becoming incandescent with challenge.


End file.
